I Now Pronounce you Man and Enemy
by Chippy teh squirrel
Summary: Kakashi loves to get Iruka as pissed as possilbe. But what happened when his plan backfires? It is now a game of chicken. Who chikens out first? Pairings: Kakairu, mabye hints of others
1. Will you marry me?

Okay, Author here! I got the idea for this story from god knows where, but I thought it was a cute idea and decided to work on it! There will probrably be like... I dunno... 5 chapters.

Anyways... Disclaima!

Iruka: -cough- Okay than. Chippy sensei does not own any characters in this story. If she did... god only knows how many times I would be walking around with a limp and sore ass 0 - 0

Author: Oh hush! If I owned the show, you would appear more often! BE GRATEFUL!

* * *

_'Oh... I am just a genius. I didn't even think I was capable with coming up with this level of teasing!' _thought a very proud Hatake, Kakashi. He was known as a genius in the leaf village, but this was another type of genius he was congratulating himself on. An entire other level of thinking, cunning, and sheer talent. It was also a pass-time of his, and one that he took a lot of joy in. And it all started back during the Chuunin exams.

Back when they were nominating students for the Chuunin exams to be precise. He had, of course, nominated his students. He knew that none of them were Chuunin material, but he knew it was the correct descision to put them in. They might not become Chuunin, but they would all learn a very important lesson from the exams. He was not worried about any of them dieing during it. He knew for a fact they worked together by now enough to make it through the forest of death, and excelled in one on one combat. Though he wasn't sure how Naruto was going to survive during the written exam. _That _was the only thing that could kill the kid. But nonetheless, he knew they would do well. So why not nominate his students for the exam? Everyone seemed to agree... well, almost everyone. Which was when his obsession started. Right after he nominated his students, one person spoke up.

As the voice spoke up, Kakashi had turned his attention. For some reason or another... some Chuunin spoke up. It had taken Kakashi some time to surface a name, but eventually he did. Umino, Iruka. Former sensei to his students. Former sensei. Kakashi had not known why he got so worked up over what Kakashi did with his students. It was slightly amusing to see the man storm around, anger visible on every single inch of his body. So he just told the teacher his mind. And than was when he relised it... he loved pissing this man off. For some reason or another, it was just so... enjoyable to see him in complete rage.

From that day on, Kakashi's mission was to make the sensei as pissed at him and as flustered as he possibly could. It was easier to make the sensei pissed than flustered, so Kakashi tended to lean more towards making the Chuunin so embarrassed he wished he would be swallowed up by the earth.

And now, he had to one thing to make the teacher go overboard, and probrably try to kill him. That wasn't quite the reaction he was looking for though. He was leaning more towards 'Attempt to make Iruka sensei faint from shock and embarrassment'. It had cost him a small fortune, but it was the one thing that was going to make him content for the rest of his life.

But not even Kakashi knew... he was right-bull's-eye-on the dot correct about the statement, but content in a way he would never imagine.

Finally, Kakashi made it to the mission room. He had his ammo in his vest, right in the pocket. He decided to use the window to get into the room, since it was a lot easier to get in rather than using the door. No body ever used the door anymore anyways. Doors were not a necessity when you were a ninja. So Kakashi made his way up the wall, and climbed into the mission room. He looked around the room, for his target. And there he was, sitting down at the desk, handing out missions. Kakashi felt his pocket once more, checking to make sure it was definitely in there. He than straightened out his mask, and sauntered his way across the room. Once he finally got to the other side of the room, in front of Iruka, he cleared his throat, to catch his attention.

Iruka looked up from his work, one eyebrow rising.

"Kakashi sensei? What are you doing here? Naruto hasn't told me about any missions you have been out on... so you can't have a mission report..." the Chuunin said, already suspicious. Already this week, Kakashi had done many various things in order to get a reaction out of him. Kakashi had delivered flowers to him, attempted the eraser in door trick on him (save for the fact that the eraser Kakashi used was covered in hair dye, though Iruka had 'teacher senses' and easily sidestepped that one), and had even gone as far as to hug him from behind... in public... for a very long extended period of time. By the time Iruka got mentally stable enough (still blushing a very very bright color) to ask what in the hell Kakashi was doing, Kakashi let go, merely shrugged, and ran off.

"Ouch, you really know how to make a man feel evil, don't you Iruka Chan."

"That is Iruka _sensei _to you. And could you please hurry up, you are starting to create a line." said Iruka, leaning a bit to look behind Kakashi. But as Iruka leaned to the left, so did Kakashi, blocking his sight, with a giant smile plastered on his face. Heck, you could even see the smile under his mask. Iruka's eyebrow twitched, giving up on trying to hurry the man.

"I have been meaning to ask you something for a while, Ruka cha-"

"Iruka_ sensei_" Iruka cut in, glaring up at Kakashi.

"Iruka _sensei._" Kakashi mimicked, in a teasing voice though.

"Anyways..." Kakashi continued, drawing out the silence a bit now. "I came here to ask you something."

"Well than go on and ask it." Iruka replied, politely smiling, than looking back to his work.

"Well I can't ask it if you aren't even paying attention to me and looking at me..." Kakashi said, now pouting, though he doubted Iruka could see it.

Iruka let out an aggravated sign, vein now visible in his head. He set down his papers, rubbed his temples, and looked up at Kakashi. "Yes Kakashi sensei? You have a full attention now. What do you want to ask me?"

"...Ask you?"

"Yes... you said you needed to ask me something." Iruka said, gripping a pencil now to hold back his anger.

"_Ask_ you?"

"Yes. Kakashi sensei. Ask me something."

"... That was kind of demanding... I am not sure if I want to ask you anymore."

Iruka now snapped his pencil in half, drawing the attention of the entire room. "I am _terribly_ Sorry Kakashi _sensei_. Would you _please _continue onto your _question_." he said now, grabbing a new pencil, and squeezing said pencil a little tighter on every accented word.

"That's better. Now onto the question."

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief, attention on Kakashi now, looking up at him.

Kakashi smiled, and reached into his vest pocket. He brought out a tiny little black box, which was kind of fuzzy and velvety. He looked at the desk in front of Iruka, frowning. He had forgotten to think about the desk. He put the box back in his pocket for a moment, glaring death at the desk. He walked 10 yards around the very long desk, over to Iruka, taking the back of his rolling chair and beginning to pull it along, Iruka with it, back down through the area behind the desk, than around the end of the desk, than back to where Kakashi was standing a moment ago, right in front of the desk. He move Iruka's chair, along with the now confused Iruka, so that it was facing him, than he stepped back to admire his work. Than he went back, and reached back inside his pocket, getting the box, and kneeling down in front of Iruka's chair.

"Iruka... Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box, to reveal an extremely feminine diamond ring, with a blue gem right in the middle.

Iruka eyes the jewel, and than did the one thing Kakashi had never planned on. He picked the ring out of the box, looking at it, before placing it on his finger.

"Hmmm... Sure. I will marry you." he said, looking down at Kakashi.

_'Horray! He said he would marry me! I fi- WAIT A MINTUE! ... What?!' _thought a very confused Kakashi. He actually... accepted?!

"Is there a problem Kakashi?" Iruka asked, looking down at him, arms crossed over his chest. "Thought I might not say yes?" and was... smirking.

This was a challenge. Kakashi understood now. Iruka just declared a challenge. If Kakashi said he didn't actually want to marry Iruka now... than the entire mission room would know him as the bastard who proposed than backed out. And if Iruka could pull off faked tears, he was in deep shit. If Iruka said, no, Kakashi would be the heartbroken lover who got rejected.

Kakashi put on a fake smile, and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Iruka. "Of course there is no problem! I am the happiest man in the world!" he said, as Iruka hugged him back. The room cheered... but if anyone had looked into their eyes at that moment, that was mischief written in both of their eyes, deep down on the inside, masked by happiness and love.

This was War. First man to pull out, and reject the other, lost.

* * *

First chapter up! Horray!

But I love what I came up with! And it all happened in one block! In school!

More teasing and fun to come, just you wait! But who will stop the wedding first? Kakashi, the man who's intention was mischief, now way in over his head? Or Iruka, the victim with a vengeance?

Find out during the next chapters!!!!!

((Review please; you do not know how happy it makes me. First review per chapter will be personally answered in the next chapter!!!))


	2. The first night is always the hardest

Oh... oh dear! o//////o

I have only had this story up for less than a day, and ALREADY I have had 6 reveiws, 7 story alerts, and 128 veiws!!!! It even made my jaw hang open for real! I have never had a story so popular!

I thank you all very very much! -big bow- And to show you all how much I thank you... I will personally answer the first six reveiws for chapter one here!

Iruka: Oh great... here we go. -rolls eyes-

To CuriousDreamWeaver!: Thank you for the first review! I wrote the story in the first place because I thought it was a hilarious situation that could happen! I also personally look forward to how I end this marvelous story!

To Adiji-Sensei!: YOU are absolutely awsome for replying!

Iruka:... she is using way to many exclaimation marks. Either the pride has gone to her head or she is sugar high again.

Author: It t'was only 12 donuts with sprinkles! Silence you!

Anyways...

To new moongirl!: I wish I could change the settings, but sadly I do not know how to change it so anonymous people can reply. If I could do that though, I most certainly would!

To Mo de Aries!: Psaaah! Of course Iruka accepted it! There would be no story if he said 'Uhhh... no.' !!! And trust me. There are going to go very... far let's just say, to convince the other to pull out of the marridge. -evil grin-

To J.M.Captein!: I am glad you think this is great! I think it is great! THE ENTIRE WORLD IS GREATTTTT! -good gai pose-Thank you for the review!

To xwolfdevilx!: Yes! Go Ruka Chan! Show him who is boss! No more taking Kakashi's 'Ima gunna tease Iruka' crap! XD Chaaaaaa!

And now for the disclaimer! Nerf!

Iruka: -sigh- This story that you are reading was in fact written by Chippy sensei, though they are NOT her characters. We belong to Kishimoto sensei, (thank gods) and will for the rest of our lives. Until all our books are burnt, and we are wiped from existance. That is all.

Author: I plan on making this chapter a long one... since I just really like where the story is going! I like fewer longer chapter, rather than short chapters yet a lot of them. So here you go!

* * *

Finally Home. Time to settle this thing out. After the 'proposal', everyone in the mission room asked if they were going to start living to together. Sweet and Innocent!Iruka blushed, and with a sweet and innocent little smile said he had been thinking about that and talking it out with Kakashi, and that it was not a bad idea. So EVERYONE in the mission room proceeded to help with moving, taking ALL of Iruka's personal belongings to Kakashi's house. The only thing that stayed in Iruka's house was furniture and anything Kakashi did not already have. So Iruka walked home with Kakashi, fake grin plastered on the entire time. 

_'Don't pull that look-at-me-I-am-so-sweet-and-innocent look with me Iruka sensei... I know what you are thinking. You are not going to fool me though.'_ thought Kakashi, as they finally got to the door of his house. He had held Iruka's hand the entire way home, since they had been followed by people congratulating them. He had to keep up the act until he could convince Iruka to tell everyone they decided not to get married after all. Once they got to the front door to his house, Kakashi waved to all the people who had been following them, saying goodbye with Iruka. He stood on the area outside the door for a moment, arm around Iruka's waist, before opening the door for Iruka and letting him in.

Once they got inside, Kakashi turned to Iruka, letting out a sigh. He opened his mouth, to start to talk to him about what happened and use his Kakashi charm to suave Iruka into admitting that it was all a joke and tell everyone they were "breaking up"... but than Iruka pulled another trick on him. Iruka looked around the room, smelling the air, and walking right into the living room. Kakashi stood next to the doorway for a second, confusion written on his face. He followed Iruka, seeing him in his living room, stepping over randomly discarded piles of dirty cloths and scrolls. Iruka had a look of disgust written all over his face.

"Really... how do you live in this? This entire place is so filthy... is that a couch under that piles of cloths?" he started to say, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Why hasn't he brought it up yet? I was sure the instant we got in, he would talk to me about it and ask me why I did it... or maybe...' Kakashi thought, and suddenly everything clicked in his head. Iruka was setting the bar for the challenge. And that was exactly was he was doing.

Iruka decided that it would not be any fun or torturous to Kakashi if they could discuss the challenge, so decided to subtly get a point across.

Rule 1: First one to admit the proposal was a joke loses, and must admit to everyone the truth, and be hated by the community.

Kakashi smirked, getting the idea. Iruka looked back to Kakashi, matching his smirk, before looking put out again at the mess.

"Maa... Sorry Iruka. I just don't normally stay here a lot, so I have not had a chance to clean the place up." Kakashi replied, stretching out. "You know the deal. Missions... training the brats..."

Iruka let out a sigh, and said "Well... since we are getting married and all... I guess I had better clean your house a bit, eh?" and added in a perfectly placed sweet smile.

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up. He got his house cleaned... free? Maybe there was more to this spouse thing than he relished. Heck, if he was able to torture Iruka enough to make him reconsider, he got to embarrass the Chuunin, and got a free clean house! Could it get any better?! Before he could ask, a ninja appeared in the window. Kakashi looked over to the window, and than walked over.

"Yes?" he asked the random nin.

"Tsunade sama wishes to see you. She has an important mission." the nin said, handing him a scroll, before running off. Kakashi looked down at the scroll, and opening it. One week. A week away. That gave him plenty of time to think of every way possible to harass Iruka. He smiled, and looked back to the Chuunin.

"I have to go... Mission." he said, moving over, until he was standing right next to Iruka. Kakashi only had an inch on the Chuunin, so he didn't have to look down much.

"How long?" Iruka asked, one arm full of dirty laundry, looking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi debated telling him... but decided to in the end. There was no way Iruka would be plotting anything evil over the week, and even if he did, Kakashi was a jounin! Nothing could stop him when determined.

"A week. Gives you plenty of time to fix the place up. See ya... honey." Kakashi said, and after he said honey, while doing the hand signs for the transportation jutsu, bend down slightly, and kissed him on the cheek. Before Iruka could react though, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the only person in the room was Iruka, holding a hand to his cheek, blushing slightly. Once Iruka regained his senses of what just happened, he noticed Kakashi had landed a hit on him. That didn't mean he won the battle though.

"... Fucking idiot..." he muttered to himself, before starting to clean up more. He had a smirk on now though, because this mission of Kakashi's was perfect.

One week. Alone. With Kakashi's house.

* * *

_One week later..._

Kakashi was tired. And not just tired... he was exhausted. The mission had been a little bit harder than he anticipated. He was glad though... he was almost home. For the moment, he had forgotten Iruka had been alone in his house for a week. He thought about it before though, and decided Iruka's job took up too much time to be able to mess with his house too much. And anything was better than sleeping in the god knows what on his bed. He was finally to his house, after an hour of travel. He was ready to just get into his bed, and sleep. Except... something seemed off. He looked at his house, trying to figure out what it was that was amiss. His 'something really bad happened to my apartment' senses were tingling like mad. He ignored it though, and went in through the window.

The first sight he saw... was not bad at all. It seemed fine. His apartment was actually clean, and things looked actually orderly. He smiled, and took another step into his humble house. He looked at everything, counting it all off.

_'Scrolls... couch... empty bookshelf... bathroo-_

_EMPTY BOOKSHELF?!'_

Kakashi rushed back to the bookshelf, taking another look at it. Gone! The Icha Icha! All of It! GONE!

Kakashi sunk to his knees on the ground, in defeat, staring at his bookshelf. Suddenly, he felt pressure on his shoulders. Iruka knelt down behind Kakashi, evil smirk on his face, and wrapped his arms around the muscular man's neck gently.

"What's the matter, _honey_? Are you upset that I disposed of those books? I thought that since you have me here now, that you wouldn't need those. Don't be upset... I made some brownies and left them out in the kitchen so that you could have something to drown your sorrow in." Iruka said, with fake gentleness in his voice, and it reeked of sarcasm. It was his turn to lean forward, and place a kiss on Kakashi's cheek now, before standing up.

"I am heading off to bed. Work tomorrow." Iruka said, waltzing down the hall and towards the bedroom. Before he walked in, he looked over his shoulder, grinning like a madman, before entering the room and closing the door.

Kakashi sat on the floor for a couple more minutes, drowning in his own sorrow. Iruka had won a battle. But that would change soon! Kakashi stood up, walking to the kitchen, and to the brownies. He used every jutsu he knew to check them for poisons, and sniffed the out. They smelled safe, and the jutsu's said they were safe, so he pulled down his mask, taking a quick bite of one, before pulling it up again. Right in the middle of swallowing though, he almost choked on his brownie.

Iruka was in the bedroom. There was only one bed. That meant...

Oh hell no!

Kakashi finished swallowing the brownie, and was about to go to the bedroom and force Iruka out... but than a thought struck him. They were playing newlyweds... that meant he had to... want to share a bed. But Kakashi, being the genius he was, had a plan. Iruka liked clean stuff... so...

'Oh this is too good.' he thought with a smile, and walked to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Iruka was already in bed, in pajamas and 'asleep'. Kakashi did not even go over to the dresser to change his clothing, but instead took a seat on the bed. Not even the sandals came off. He laid down on the bed, as close as he could get to Iruka without touching him, and made his attack. He yawned, and than stretched his arms above his head.

Than, he waited for the smell to reach Iruka.

3.462 seconds later, a small gagging sound came from Iruka.

'Oh... oh god... what is... WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!' thought Iruka, as he shot into a sitting position, looking to Kakashi sprawled out on the bed. He gagged again.

"You didn't take a shower... did you." Iruka said, looking a bit green in the face.

Kakashi just curved his eye into a smile, and said "Nope! I didn't! Why... there a problem?"

Iruka made a bigger gagging sound now, and shot out of the bed, holding a hand over his mouth.

"That is... sick! How can you... never mind, I think I am going to sleep on the couch." he said, not even bothering to yank a cover off of the bed, and stormed out of the room.

Kakashi put his arms down now, grinning triumphantly. He took a small whiff of the air, and almost gagged himself. 'That's disgusting.' he thought to himself, though glad he had the bed. He waited a good half hour, until he could hear Iruka peacefully sleeping in the other room, on the couch. That was when he got out of bed, and headed to the shower. He took a very quick shower, and than got into pajamas. He had on a fresh mask as well, and walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair. He looked towards the living room, still hearing Iruka's steady breathing... but there was something different about it. He set down the towel, and made his way over to the living room, to the couch.

He peeked over at Iruka, to see if he really was asleep. Iruka's legs hung off the end of the couch, since it was not quite big enough to peacefully lie on without something hanging off. Iruka had not even bothered with a cover, so he was shivering slightly. His hair was not up in its usual ponytail... something Kakashi had not noticed before. He hadn't been paying enough attention. Iruka had a slightly pained look on his face. Kakashi couldn't blame him... the couch was hard as a rock. Kakashi had accidentally fallen asleep on it once. His back hurt for days after...

_'... Damn.'_ thought Kakashi, as he felt his resistance crumble. He knew he wanted to make Iruka embarrassed... but the actual thought of causing him discomfort or pain made his inside do something really odd. He grumbled out a curse, and walked over to the other side of the couch. He knelt down on one knee in front of it, and put one arm under the back on his knees, and the other arm wrapped around the underside of his torso. Than Kakashi lifted the sleeping Chuunin up, and began to carry him towards the bedroom. He pushed open the door with his foot, walking into the room. Once he got over to the side of the bed, he put Iruka down on the side he had been on before, draping the sheet over him. When he had finished pulling up the sheet, he looked down at Iruka.

Than... the oddest feeling came over him. Something about the relived look on the Chuunin face... how his chest slowly rose up and down... a true comforting smile on his face... it was... hypnotic. Before Kakashi knew it, his face was hovering inches above Iruka's, and his elbows were on either side of the Chuunin's head, propping him up. When Kakashi finally relised how close he had actually gotten to Iruka, his visible eye widened and he quickly stood back up, even taking a step back.

_'What the... What am I doing? Am I really so tired that I almost fell asleep on top of Iruka?! I need sleep. Now.'_ Kakashi told himself, going over to the other side of the bed, and sitting down on it, rubbing his eye, before taking off the forehead protector and laid down in bed. He was glad Iruka was asleep. Had the Chuunin been awake, he might think Kakashi was actually making a move or something. _'Even the thought of that is stupid. I am just a sadistic bastard who enjoys tormenting him. Nothing more.'_ He let out a tired sigh, before he slowly went to sleep.

Iruka had woken up for a moment about an hour later, wondering why he was not on the couch anymore. He turned his head to the side, looking at Kakashi's sleeping form. With a sadistic smirk, he closed his eyes again, letting himself be taken away by sleep once more.

Round 2... Winner: Iruka.

* * *

Iruka was slowly waking up. He could feel the sun on his face, and snuggled a bit further into the warm comfy spot he had found on the bed. He let out a happy sigh, slowly waking up more and more. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He had not remembered the last time he had had such a good sleep. He was slightly sore from that small period of time he spent on the couch, so he was thankful he had not spent the entire night on it. Something seemed wrong though... he knew something was up. 

_'... the last time that I slept this well was when... was when I overslept and was late to work...'_ he thought, fear suddenly striking him. He slowly opened one eye, looking to the alarm clock.

It was 10 in the morning. 10 in the morning! And worse of all... it was not that the alarm was broken. It was turned off. Iruka's eyes opened wide as saucers, and he leapt out of the bed. He quickly ran across the room, undressing along the way. He got to where he kept his stash of clothing and his uniform, throwing on a pair of pants, and a shirt, along with his vest. He tied his hair up in a half assed ponytail, and than exited the room, sprinting down the hall to get his scrolls, all while muttering "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." under his breath.

Once the scrolls and the door was in sight though, Kakashi stepped out from the kitchen, raising an arm out in front of Iruka, and catching him around the waist. Iruka was whipped around, until he was facing the opposite direction, Kakashi's arm still in front of him. Kakashi was facing towards the door now, one leg locked against Iruka's to stop him from running, and their hips touching now. Iruka looked to the side, up at Kakashi, opening his mouth to retort, but Kakashi spoke up first.

"First of all... I am shocked Iruka. Such a potty mouth you have!" he started, teasing him about Iruka's lack of his ability to control his language. Before Iruka could retort, he spoke up again.

"And I know you are probably wondering why I turned off you alarm. Well... you looked so comfortable when you were sleeping... so I turned it off and called you in sick for work. I know you only get one sick day a year, and since this is the first full day we will be engaged... I thought we should spend it together. And I was looking into it... and I found out that during you time as a teacher, you will only get one day off for a wedding, since this village is incredibly against divorce. So if you wanted to pull out of the marriage... I would understand." Kakashi said, looking triumphant, keeping his hold on Iruka.

Iruka was devastated. He had always had perfect work attendance, and he was saving that sick day for a special occasion, should it pop up. As for the marriage though... he wasn't worried. _'I never planned on getting married anyways. It is going to take a lot more than that to convince me out of it.'_ he thought, putting on a fake smile again.

"Of course I would never think about not marrying you." he said, standing his ground, and keeping his fake smile on. Even if it was going to kill him, he was not going to lose to Kakashi. Kakashi had always been teasing him, and landing the final emotional hit before running off again. It was Iruka's turn to beat Kakashi.

Kakashi knew today was the day he was going to convince Iruka out of it though. He had a lot of plans, thanks to his beloved Icha Icha, which he had found where Iruka hid them.

It was time to take care of business, Kakashi style.

* * *

-sings- Taking care of buisness... EVERYDAY! Taking care of buisness... EVRERY WAY! Taking care of buisness... Ya your mine! Taking care of buisness yeah I'm working overtime! 

0 w 0

Thank you all for reading my 9 pages of glory! This one came in earlier than I expected... beacuse you all reveiwd SO much! had I not gotten the over 10 reviews I have so far, this might have come out by... next week! SO YOU ALL GET IT EARLY MY LOVLIES!

Anyways, there you go! the next chapter! what does kakashi have in store for Iruka?! Gasp! Know knows! All I know is that they definately can't relise ANY feelings until chapter 4. though I might add in little hints here are there, like I did with this chapter.


	3. Taking care of buisness

H-holy... OMG! I now have MORE people wanting alerts for the story than I have EVER had! And I have gotten 21 reviews in 2 days from the first chapter coming out!!! THIS IS AN ALL NEW RECORD!!!

-dies-

And 700 hits to boot! I don't think I have had 400 hits in 2 days since... EVER!

THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL FOR LOVING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH!

I am so happy that so many people love my OTP. Kakashi and Iruka were just... MADE for one another! MADE DAMMIT!

One thing that many people were reveiwing about is how my story needs to be checked over for grammer and spelling a bit more. I am terribly sorry for messing up on the grammer and spelling before! I will now not only check it with Microsoft... but with my own eye! I have fixed my 'than' verses 'then' complex as well... I hope.

So here we go, onto another section and new chapter of 'I now Pronounce you Man and Enemy.'

There was a reviewer who sent me a review that almost made me fall out of my chair giggling. She had a very funny thought as she was reading this. 'Toukitoshi's broken heart' 's review that made me laugh was...

"I now pronounce you evil incarnates"

n w n For some odd reason or another, the thought of that being said made me giggle like a mofo. Because that is what Kakashi and Iruka are being! Evil!

Anyways... now onto the disclaimer!

Iruka: -whipped into doing this- Chippy sensei does not own the characters for the show Naruto. If she owned us... she wouldn't need to write fanfiction. We would just go at it in the manga. But Chippy sensei DOES own plushies, posters, drawings, stories... ((you get the point)) Of us, and makes us do dirty dirty thing to one another and ravis-...

I AM NOT READING ANYMORE!

Author: Rukkkaaa! You promised! T n T

So before I waste an entire page doing the Author notes, onto the story...

OF YOUTH!

* * *

"...You're kidding me." 

"Nope!"

"... You mean you do not have any milk at your house? Let alone food worth eating?"

"Like I said, I don't stay home that often. How did you eat during the week I was gone?"

"..."

"What was that? Didn't hear you."

" I. ate. out."

"See? You could have bought food while I was out."

Iruka's eyebrows squeezed together, doom written over his features. Kakashi was really doing well at getting on his nerves so far, and it was still early in the morning. He had to hang in though. He would be able to strike Kakashi back with something soon. Iruka put on a fake smile, turning to Kakashi.

"I will just have to go out and buy some food then! Anything you want in particular?" he asked. His hair had been straightened out and properly put back in a ponytail since the morning; He had kept on his uniform pants and jacket, but kept the vest off.

"Hmmm... can you get some popsicles? And some whip cream might be nice. Ice cream?" Kakashi asked, naming off items.

_'God... I never knew Kakashi had such a sweet tooth.' _thought Iruka, though truthfully he was very suspicious.

"Sure." Iruka finished, walking over to the door, sliding on some sandals, and about to head out the door, when he noticed something. Right next to the door... was a wallet. Iruka looked around, making sure Kakashi was not watching, and looked inside. It had an Icha Icha club membership in it. It was definitely Kakashi's. Iruka grinned, and slid the wallet in his pocket.

"Goodbye Kakashi! I will be back soon! Don't burn the place down while I'm gone!" he called back, opening the door and stepping out. Before he got out of the house, Kakashi called back.

"Bye Ru Ru cumbins!"

Iruka made a disgusted face, deciding to discuss Kakashi's definition of a cute nickname later, as he closed the door and made his way out to the store.

As Iruka closed the door, Kakashi sprung off the couch, evil printed all over his masked face.

"Time to get to work..."

* * *

Iruka was finally in front of the house again. He had a mountain of bags in his arms, some bags including stuff he did not exactly need... but decided to buy with Kakashi's money anyways. He was standing in front of the door, and just able to get one hand free enough to turn the doorknob, and push the door open. He stepped inside, sliding off his sandals, and walked in. It had been hard to get up to Kakashi's apartment floor with all the stairs, but he had done it... somehow. 

"Kakashi! I'm home!" Iruka said, yelling around the giant pile of bags he had in his arm. He was halfway to the kitchen, when something caught his attention. There was clattering going on in the kitchen. That wasn't good. Iruka started to place the bags down, piling them up against the wall. After he was done unloading, he slowly continued down the hall, until he was outside the doorway to the kitchen. He gulped, and then looked in, expecting the worse.

And the worse was exactly what he got.

Kakashi was standing in front of the stove, looking inside at something in there. All around him, on the floor, on the walls, on the table, on the ceiling... was eggs, flours, and some other stuff Iruka did not even want to know about. He stood there for a moment, completely confused, before taking another step in.

"K-... Kakashi? What the hell exploded in he-" but before Iruka could finish, he slipped on some batter on the floor, falling on his butt. He sat there, dazed for a moment, not even noticing that Kakashi was already over in front of him, kneeling on the ground. There was batter, all around him. In fact, there was a straight line of it going across the floor. Iruka did not know this, but it was a trap, set up by Kakashi himself. Part of a triple whammy sure to get Iruka out in a hour job.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. Should have warned you I have not had a chance to clean up. I thought that in order to celebrate our engagement, I should bake a cake! So that is what I am doing! I am sorry you had to fall on your butt... but it seems you have had a sore ass before and know how to handle the pain." Kakashi said, smiling happily.

Iruka made a face, looking to Kakashi.

"You made... a cake? Why the fuc-"

"My my... watch your language Ru Ru rumpkins."

_'Oh, so it went from cumbinks to rumpkins?!'_

Before Iruka even had a chance to retort, Kakashi looked at Iruka funny, like he had grown a 3rd head.

((Author note: Get it? It is a man joke! Men already have two hea-... oh never mind. If you are perverted like me and Kakashi here, you'll get it.))

Kakashi got on his hands and knees now, and moved closer to Iruka. In fact, he moved over his legs, so his face was right in front of Iruka's.

"You got something on your cheek." Kakashi said, moving his head to the side, of Iruka's, knowing he couldn't see his face for the moment, and pulled his mask down. Then he looked to the giant gob of batter on his cheek, grinned, and then licked it off with one, slow lick to his cheek.

At first, Iruka did not know what Kakashi was doing. He was up to something, but it was not anything that he had not seen the jounin do before probably. Something was off though, since a nervous feeling started to well up inside of him. He sat there though, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly though, he felt something moist against his cheek. Suddenly, his face went up in a blush enough to rival Hinata's if Naruto decided to strip tease right in front of her. Iruka knew exactly was Kakashi was doing. The area on his cheek Kakashi licked seemed to be on fire now, since it was to hot. He quickly threw himself back, squirming out from under Kakashi and holding his cheek, still blushing like a maniac.

"I HAVE TO GO TAKE A SHOWER!" he almost yelled out, not noticing whether or not Kakashi's mask was back in place, and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, then leaning on the door inside the bathroom, still holding his cheek, pulse refusing to go down. He slid down the door, until he was sitting on the floor, still holding his cheek in his hand and attempting to calm down.

Meanwhile, Kakashi sat in the middle of the kitchen floor, re-masked, and grinning like a fool. He hadn't actually planned on doing that, he just placed the batter along the floor so that Iruka would trip in it and have to change cloths and take a shower. But when he saw that Iruka had batter on his cheek, he improvised. He knew that Iruka would freak out if he licked him, so that was just what he did. And Kakashi was very very happy with the result. That was the biggest and best reaction he had gotten out of the man!

_'Now, time to set up part 2 of my 3 part humiliation.'_

_'What the hell is happening to me?! I get licked by the man and suddenly I am running off and hiding away like some stupid little school girl!'_ Iruka thought to himself, finally calming down slightly, though his cheeks still burned with embarrassment. He figured that was the only answer to this. That was just very embarrassing. Iruka let out a sigh, standing up, and looking at himself in the mirror.

_'Ack. I look like a fuckin virgin with his first erection.'_ Iruka thought, bending over the sink, and rinsing his face off with water. After he stood over the sink of cold water for a good minute, calming himself down, he looked towards the shower. He might as well use the shower, since he needed one thanks to his little trip. His hair was full of batter and egg. He turned on the water in the shower, letting it warm up while he took off his clothing, leaving it in a neat pile in the corner to wash it later. The water was ready now, so he turned the shower part of the tub on, closed the curtain, and stepped into the shower, beginning to wash himself.

He soaped up his hair quickly, used to taking very fast showers. He noticed that the shampoo smelled like cherry, which surprised him. Usually, ninja used odorless shampoo. He looked to the conditioner, to find that it has the same scent as the shampoo. He smelt the bar of soap as well. Cherry. This was getting suspicious. Iruka decided to hurry the rest of the shower, applying the conditioner in his hair to get the tangles out, and then washing the batter off his body, and rinsing off. After he was rinsed off, he turned the water off, wringing the extra water out of his hair before reaching out of the shower towards the towel rack. He had kept a large towel right on the end, near the shower, in order to wrap around himself until he got to change.

The only problem was... the towel was gone.

Iruka raised and eyebrow, and looked out of the shower. The only towel on the rack was one that would not even cover his thigh, and there was a small post-it-note on top of it, with a heart drawn on it. Iruka scowled, stepping out of the shower. He looked around the room, trying to find something to cover himself up with. When his eyes reached the sink, his jaw hung open, in complete shock. There was something there to wear all right... but it was DEFINATELY not something he was going to wear.

_'No! no no no! NEVER!' _he thought, desperately searching the room for something else to cover up with. Kakashi even took the dirty cloths. Iruka went to the door, peeking under it, hoping that he could make a sprint for the bedroom without anything on. But the bastard was standing right outside the doorway. Iruka scowled, face burning up again as he took a look towards the outfit sitting on the sink counter. There was... no other choice.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book, towards the door, as it slowly opened. The more it opened, the more the grin on his face spread. And once the door was all the way open, it revealed the most amusing thing that had happened in Kakashi's life since Gai had lost a bet and had to wear only black and not say youth for a week. 

Iruka, with a blush of rage spreading across his face, wearing a frilly French maid costume. The skirt on it was pretty short, just short enough to reveal the matching lacy black panties that went with the outfit if one bent over while wearing it. It was made for a man, so it fit perfectly. There were a lot of frills on it, and the white tiny apron matched quite nicely with the black dress under it. Iruka had even put on the stockings, probrably to feel a bit more covered up, though the stockings only went up until the mid part of the thigh. Iruka looked absolutely furious in it though.

"You. Explain. Now." Iruka growled out, with enough doom and death packed in the words to make Orochimaru himself run for the hills. Since Kakashi was too amused to be afraid though, he just smiled.

"I thought it might look good on you. And I was right! And besides... you need a special outfit like that anyways." Kakashi said, very amused.

Iruka let out a furious growl, and began to storm down the hallway, to the bedroom. Kakashi waited at the same exact spot, holding up a hand, and counting down. _'3...2...1...'_

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHS?!?!"

_'Bingo.'_ "Language Ru Ru..."

Iruka stormed out of the room, right over to Kakashi, and got right in his face.

"You have... 3 seconds... to return my clothing."

"Hmmm... I would love to... but the kitchen is dirty, and I wanted to be able to clean it up. But if I have my lovely maid helping me, we might get it clean sooner and I can return your clothing. All the clothing in the house at the moment is in fact gone. Though I supposed if you want to call off the wedding because you are mad at me..."

_'That dirty tricky bastard!' _thought Iruka, as he gritted his teeth. He stepped away from Kakashi, and stormed off down the hall, fists clenched and arms at his sides, and he went to the kitchen, over to the closet, and got out two sponges. He filled the sink with warm water, added soap, and chucked one at Kakashi's head, which he caught.

"You start on the floors." Iruka said, going over to the counter and starting to scrub away at a spot of batter on there.

"Why do I have to do it? I think you might be more suitable..."

Iruka turned red again, and said "No! You do it."

Because Iruka knew that cleaning the floor, meant bending over on his hands and knees, which meant... he didn't even want to think about it.

"hmm... but if none of us does the floor, then how are we going to get your cloths back? That is going to be quite the problem..." Kakashi answered, looking very smug.

Iruka was about to retort back, but suddenly, an evil idea popped into his head. A very evil idea indeed. If Kakashi wanted to play dirty, dirty play was exactly what he was going to get. Iruka put the sponge down, and got the mad expression on his face, turning around to face Kakashi. He had a small pink blush on his face, and put out his lower lip, just slightly, but so that it was noticeable. He got his eyes to water just the tiniest bit, to make them look a bit bitter and more sparkly. He walked towards Kakashi, until he was right up in front of him, looking up at him the slightest bit. He held one arm with his other, and then spoke up.

"But Kashi... I want you to wash the floors... I... I just don't want to do all that hard scrubbing... And you don't have a skirt on... so can you please do it?" he said, in his most endearing voice. Ah the perks of being able to fake cry. It was one of his deadliest moves when he was a little prankster.

Kakashi felt something from within his hest tighten as Iruka sauntered over to him, and he had a completely alien feeling overwhelm him as Iruka put on his little act. He knew it was an act... but he didn't know how to defend himself from it. Before his mind was even catching to with what was happening, Iruka was on the other side of the room again, and Kakashi was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

Kakashi came to his senses after a minute, looking at Iruka's back. _'How did I... when did... oh that little sneak!'_ he thought, now a little less happy than he was before. His explanation for it was that there was this maid in Icha Icha violence that he thought was hot, and Iruka looked like a girl in the maid dress.

_'Warning. Making Iruka look like a girl may backfire. That is the only reason he was able to outwit me. He looks like a girl.' _Kakashi thought, while he continued on the floor anyways. Kakashi looked up to Iruka again, and Iruka was working on a separate counter. Iruka had finished the front of the counter, and only had to back to work on. So Iruka bent over the counter, to get to the back part.

Kakashi almost had a heart attack.

He forgot about the silk black panties.

Kakashi physically gulped, as he found his eyes completely glued onto Iruka at the moment.

Iruka, not knowing anything about the free show he was giving to Kakashi at the moment, was happily smiling to himself, cleaning off the counter. He stood up straight again after he was done, and Kakashi instantly snapped out of the hypnotic spell he was put under, scrubbing away at the floor like a mad man.

Finally, after a half hour of work, they were done. Iruka took one final look at the room, and then the timer for the cake that had been cooking went off. Iruka looked over to Kakashi, hands on his hips.

Kakashi let out a nervous laugh, and said "I hid everything outside on the roof..." Iruka nodded, before walking off down the hall, over to the window so he could claim a decent outfit from the roof, and begin to bring in clothing. Kakashi had cleared out the entire incident from his mind, not wanting to remember how or why Iruka was able to sedu-... trick him. Not seduce him. Kakashi knew he was straight.

_Round winner: Tie._

* * *

Iruka had finally gotten into a new set of cloths, and had gotten all the clothing into the house again. He was now wearing a comfortable pair of dark navy blue pants, and a grey t-shirt. He did not plan on going anywhere that evening, so thought it was a good choice. He walked into the living room, to notice that Kakashi was on the couch. Iruka walked over to the couch, sitting on the side opposite of Kakashi. It was a bit later in the afternoon now, and Iruka felt like winding down. He let his head fall back on the back of the couch, looking up to the ceiling, letting out a relaxed sigh. The day had been hard on him, and he was worn out from all that Kakashi had put him through. But that didn't mean he was going to give up on the challenge. He had not been able to land a single hit of Kakashi's patience for the entire day. Iruka was not happy about this. He needed to be able to keep up with Kakashi, and annoy him to no end if he was going to win this game. Thankfully, the chuunin had a couple of years of experience from his childhood days, so knew what he was doing. He let his eyes flutter closed, and before he knew it... he was slowly falling into a deep sleep. 

After Iruka had hit sleep, Kakashi looked over to Iruka, smiling.

Time to take the final step. Kakashi had been saving this for a more desperate time, but he figured that he should try to get Iruka to give up as soon as possible. Besides, it was an opportune moment at the time.

Kakashi stood up, walking over to Iruka and picking him up, making sure he stayed asleep, before carrying him down the hall.

Time to put 'Operation Icha Icha' into action.

* * *

And done! Ooooohhhh... Cliffhanger! What does Kakashi have in store? 

((for the more... mature audiences out there, I think you are going to like this one. Though don't think this means that they are actually going to XXX one another yet though. We are far from that point my friends!))

Anyways, please be sure to read and review! Again! Arigatou!

In this little spot, right at the end, I want to put a little memoir to Ginny. I did not know her well, but she was the sister of a close family friend, who I got to have the extreame pleasure of meeting once. She was found dead, this morning, for unknown reasons. I want to dedicate this chapter to her, because this is a comical story, and I know she would always want to keep people smiling and laughing.

In Memory of Ginny. May she rest in peace.


	4. Payback's a bitch

Hey hey hey everyone!

I am sorry for all you readers who have the alerts come out! I did send this chapter out sooner... but I forgot the spell check! -gonk- So I deleted it, and checked it. I am tired like you wouldn't belive though, so if I still have a type here and there, go easy on my poor soul. 1 week of school left. T n T

This is exciting! I have more reviews than I have ever had, more alerts, and soon to be more hits than I have ever had with another story! ((probrobly because my other ones are not as good!))

I have gotten reveiws, suggestions, and very very special messages from you all! I just hope I can always update so fast for you all!

This is a bit off topic... but I have been COMPLEATLY addicted to this one song lately. It is called 'Teenagers' from My Chemical Romance. I LOVE IT LOVE IT! Definately listen to it. It rocks. 0 w 0 Kind of reminds me of the teenagers from Naruto. Listen to the song to see why. Or heck, just go to h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v M 9 M o C 2 U d e r U. ((Take out spaces of course.))This is a Music Vidioe on youtube with Naruto teens in it. Best music vid I could find for it.

Anyways... back to the story part!

I am trying to keep each chapter to 3,500 words, in order to make good and long chapters. THE THINGS I DO FOR MY ADORABLE AND LOVING READERS!

n 3 n

I wuv you all!

Sorry for being evil... but I am holding off on Kakashi's big plan for later. YOU WILL THANK ME FOR HOLING IT OFF THOUGH! Soon enough...

And now for the disclaimer with IrUKE-a!

Iruka: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!! -grumble- Chippy sensei does not own the story. Or me. Or Kakashi's sorry bastard ass.

Kakashi: Nuh ah ah Ir'uke'-a... language...

Author: Lets start the story before IrUKE-a kills Kakashi!

* * *

_'How did he become a ninja? This man sleeps like the dead!'_

Kakashi was in their bedroom now, holding the still dead tired Iruka in his arms. He had given up on being careful not to wake him up, which in the end didn't prove to be a bad idea. You could hold a loud noises party in the same room as him when he was asleep and the man wouldn't wake up! Kakashi let out a sigh, putting Iruka down in the middle of the bed. Well, he was patient. He could wait for Iruka to wake up. Or he could try water. Either might work. But first... he needed to set up his big plan. Kakashi knelt down next to the bed... reaching under for what he needed... but suddenly a knock came on the front door.

Kakashi turned his attention for the hall, and let out a sad sigh. He was going to have to wait on his plan until later. That didn't matter; he had a lot of back up ones.

He made his way for the front door, opening it to find a random ninja, holding out a scroll.

"Hokage Sama wishes to see you immediately in order to discuss business!" the nin said, before giving him the scroll and running off. Kakashi took a look at the scroll, glad it was only a meeting and not a mission. He would be back soon enough.

* * *

_Soon enough..._

Kakashi walked in through the window to the apartment, having discussed everything already with Tsunade. She simply had wanted to see him in order to settle out the... wedding. When she asked for him to get Iruka as well to discuss it, he stated that he was asleep, and couldn't come. Tsunade had said she understood, and sent him out. Now he was back home. He walked down the hall and past the kitchen, so he could see if Iruka was anywhere. He had not expected to see Iruka up... but surprisingly he was right in the kitchen, mixing a couple of odd looking drinks. Kakashi watched Iruka for a moment, a bit confused about what he was doing. Finally, he decided to speak up.

"Maa... Iruka... what are you doing?" he asked, getting Iruka to turn around to look at him.

Iruka smiled, and said "I am making some lemonade. I thought that you might like some. Naruto says that I make the best."

After he said this, he took one of the glasses, holding it out to Kakashi. Kakashi stared at the glass for a minute, debating it with himself. Trying to test it for poison or jutsu now would make Iruka suspicious. Kakashi took the drink after that, knowing exactly what Iruka's plan was. He wanted to see under his mask.

Kakashi lifted the glass right up to his mask, and smiled, drinking the drink through the mask. After he had chugged the entire thing, he put the glass down on the table, and then looked to Iruka. His smile dropped though, when he saw no disappointment on the Chuunin's face. Didn't he want to see under his mask?

About a second later, Kakashi knew why Iruka was so happy. He had underestimated him. One second, Kakashi was standing there proud and gloating, the next his vision was getting dark, then he passed out all together.

Iruka stood over the limp form of Kakashi, grinning like a madman whose first experiment came to life. He then walked off, to return with his special little... present to Kakashi, then come back.

* * *

_'Ergh... my heads feels like I just used the Sharingun for too long... At least I am warm...'_

Kakashi was beginning to wake up. His vision was blurry at first... but he was slowly coming to his senses. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in the kitchen anymore. Then his memory started to pour back. Kakashi quickly sat up, looking around the room to see where he was. He was in the living room... and everything looked normal. His body seemed a bit heavier than before though... and fluffier. Kakashi looked down at his legs, and let out a groan.

Pink, and fuzzy.

He looked over to the mirror he had set up in the room, to use if he ever needed it to get a look behind him if fighting in his home and groaned again. Sitting in the place where he should be sitting... was a large pink fuzzy bunny with his face. Meaning that Iruka had gotten him into a rabbit costume. Kakashi looked around, trying to find the zipper on the costume. But Iruka had hidden the zipper with a jutsu. Kakashi rolled his eyes, calming down. He was The Copy Cat Ninja... a famous jounin. Did Iruka really think that a jutsu could stop him?

Kakashi tried to put his hands together now to do seals for a counter jutsu, but sadly there were two big obstacles. The rabbit suit came with giant floppy paws over the hands. Kakashi scowled, and stood up now, looking around the room, desperate to find something to get the suit off. When he turned to look behind him... who else should be standing there with a evil grin on his face but his 'dear fiancé' Iruka?

"... Payback's a bitch." was all Iruka said, winking at Kakashi.

((Author's note: Iruka did not take off Kakashi's mask. He is looking for revenge, but he knows what is crossing the line, since Kakashi takes so much care not to show anyone his face.))

This called for a desperate measure.

Kakashi lunged at Iruka, landing right on top of him, forcing them both to the ground. He pinned Iruka's legs down with his own, putting his new giant 'paws' to use by pinning Iruka's hands over his head, and his face looming over Iruka's.

Iruka was caught of guard by this, and looked up at Kakashi, a tad afraid.

"Kakashi! Violence is no way to solve... your... Kakashi? Kakashi what are you-"

Kakashi slowly parted his lips, gathering up some saliva in his mouth. Once he did, he used his expert ninja skills to slowly let it drip down

Iruka was freaking out as the saliva started coming for him, right between his eyes. He tried yelling "EW! EW GOD NO KAKASHI! THAT IS DISGUSTING! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Right before it touched Iruka's face, sucked in a breath so that it went up. Once the spit string was back in Kakashi's mouth, he spoke up.

"Get me out of the bunny costume Iruka."

"... No."

((Author note: My sister did this to me once. IT IS HORRIBLE!!!))

Kakashi shook his head, doing the procedure over again, disgusting Iruka once more, and stopping it from hitting him once again once it was barely touching, then slurped it back up again.

"One more chance. Next time, it hits your face."

"Never!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, looking down at Iruka, who looked like he was in sheer disgust and horror at the thought of getting a face full of spit, but still stubborn. This time, he was not going to stop it before hitting, just as he said. He started making the spit descend one more time, antagonizing slowly... and once it almost at his face and Iruka was squirming more than ever...

"IRUKAAAAAA SENSEIIIIII!!!! ARE YOU HOME DATTEBA-... y...o..."

Kakashi stopped right where he was, slurping the spit back up again, turning his head towards where that horrible, horrible noise came from. Naruto was standing in the doorway, completely frozen. Sakura was right next to him, frozen as well. And to top it all off, Sasuke was right there with the lot of them, actually showing a sliver of emotion with his left eyebrow raised up to his hairline. Naruto blinked twice, before a horrified look spread across his face.

"OH MY GOD! A GIANT ASS PINK RABBIT IS TRYING TO EAT IRUKA SENSEI!"

((Author note: ... Naruto is SUCH an idiot. n w n))

Iruka dropped the jutsu at once, since he was too horrified to be able to keep concentrating his energy on keeping Kakashi's bunny costume on. One second, a giant attack rabbit was on top of Iruka, pinning him down... and the next, a puff of smoke came. And then, there was another image. Kakashi in nothing but black boxer-briefs and his mask pinning Iruka down on the floor.

When the smoke cleared, many different reactions occurred. Sakura fainted, a small stream of blood trickling down her nose (though she would later deny the fact that she got a nosebleed from the mere thought of her former sensei and current sensei having a lustful relationship). Sasuke lowered his eyebrow. Kakashi half naked on top of his former sensei made a lot more sense than a fluffy bunny Kakashi on top of his former sensei. Naruto blinked twice, getting the clue now, and he changed from shock, to realization, to pure confusion.

"KAKASHI SENSEI?!?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO EAT IRUKA SENSEI?!"

Now, Naruto was of course referring to the fact he thought Kakashi was hungry and trying to eat his beloved teacher like the rabbit was. What registered in Kakashi's mind though, was an entire different story. Kakashi, the Hatake Kakashi, copy cat nin himself, blushed in front of someone for the first time in a very long time. It faded in a second, but if someone had been looking right at him, they would have been able to notice.

Iruka had been looking right at him.

Iruka quickly got what Kakashi was thinking, and his eyes widened, and he was blushing as well, though his stuck. Naruto had lunged at Kakashi by now, and was attempting to land a hit on him, yelling something about not touching Iruka sensei ever again or else.

Iruka might have been the one who got found lying under Kakashi by three students... but it was Kakashi who had first been seen in the bunny outfit, then in nothing but his boxers, and now Naruto was going to bug him non stop for at least a good month.

_Winner: Iruka._

* * *

Soon after Kakashi had gotten some clothing on and Iruka generally calmed down Naruto, everything was explained and settled out. Of course they had to tell them though that they were getting married, and had to act serious about it, like they really loved one another. Naruto was upset when he found out the news, since Iruka had not told him that he and Kakashi were dating. Iruka had to come up with a quick lie for that, since Naruto was becoming an emotional wreck the more and more Iruka tried to explain. Finally, after 30 minutes and a cup of instant ramen, Naruto was calmed down and understood. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had come over, since Kakashi apparently forgot that he had practice with the team and left them out to train on their own for the day, so they wondered why he was not there and broke into his house. 

Finally the kids had their explanation, so were ready to leave. Iruka led them all of towards the doorway, and said goodbye to them. Sakura and Naruto walked out right away, though for some odd reason, Sasuke paused. Iruka lifted an eyebrow, wondering what he wanted. Sasuke turned to Iruka, and stated his reason for staying a second late.

"I know your secret." he said in his normal, monotone voice. Iruka's jaw physically dropped, but before he could stutter out anything to answer to that, Sasuke spoke up again.

"Good Luck. Give him hell." Sasuke finished, and with that, walked off to join Naruto and Sakura, who had stopped in their tracks, just noticing Sasuke was left behind.

Iruka stood in the doorway for a moment, shocked... but then slowly a smirk rose up on his face. _'You don't have to tell me that.' _Iruka thought. _'I plan to dish him out more hell than will fit down his bastard throat.'_

Iruka turned back into the house, shutting the door behind him, his normal and not so evil expression on his face once more. It was getting late, and it was about time to go to bed once more. Iruka made his way down the hall, passing by the bedroom door just as he heard an aggravated and upset groan come from it.

_'I guess Kakashi figured out I glued the pages of his books to one another...'_

Iruka made his way right to the bathroom, to go brush his teeth and get himself ready for bed. He wanted to get to sleep early, since he did plan on going to school the next day. This time, he put a seal on his alarm so that not even he could turn off the alarm until the next day when it went off and the seal peeled off on its own. Iruka brushed his teeth, taking out his hair tie and leaving it around his wrist, looking happily in the mirror. He could not help but smile when he heard a crash come from the bedroom, signaling that Kakashi had found out that Iruka put whipped cream in his slippers... the hard way. Once Iruka did smile though, he gasped, and took a step back. He looked to his toothpaste, toothbrush, then teeth.

Out of nowhere, his teeth had turned Purple.

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!"

Kakashi smirked, wiping off the last of the whipped cream from his feet. He looked up as Iruka stormed into the room, and faked shock.

"My my Iruka... what happened to your teeth?"

"You know well what the fuck happened to my teeth."

"Language Ir-"

"Just tell me how to get it off!"

Kakashi held out a toothpaste looking kind of bottle, but it had no label on it. He set down the book he had been desperately trying to unstick, and took off the cap of it. He squeezed a bit onto his finger, and just to joke with Iruka and annoy him, spread it on the mask over his lips.

"How bad do you want this?" he asked provocatively, opening the eye with the scar over it for a second, to wink at him, before closing it again.

_'Why that bastard!... wait... two can play at this game.'_ thought Iruka, evilly smirking on the inside. He sauntered his way over to the side of the bed Kakashi was sitting on, eyes half lidded. Kakashi was starting to get nervous by now. Was... Iruka seriously going to take the stuff off his lips?!

"You really want a kiss that bad... huh?" he asked, getting closer to Kakashi, and even going as far as to put his knees on the bed beside Kakashi's hips, practically stratling the man now. He brought his face close to Kakashi's, so he could practically taste the breath from behind the mask. Right when he was almost touching his lips to Kakashi's...

_SMACK_

Kakashi was now confused, slightly pained, and a bit turned on... lying on the bed with a red mark showing above his mask, shaped like the fingertips of Iruka's hand. The bottle was now in Iruka's hand, and he had a cocky expression on his face, standing up and walking out the door.

"Horny Bastard." he muttered, before going off to the bathroom.

_Winner: Iruka! Again!_

* * *

Kakashi was not done fighting yet. He still had the rest of the night to keep fighting... and fight was just what he was going to do. He left everything okay as they both got into bed, and even stayed just where he was until the lights turned out. 

Iruka was slowly starting to fall asleep, tired after the long day. Just as he was about to fall asleep though, he felt something nudging his arm. He opened his eyes, looking next to him. Kakashi was slowly inching his way over. Iruka rolled his eyes, sitting up, and pushing Kakashi over back to his own side. Then he laid down again, closing his eyes, trying to sleep. 5 minutes later... it was his arm and leg being nudged.

Iruka sat up, snapping his head towards Kakashi. He was scooting over. Again. On Iruka's side. Iruka pushed Kakashi again, but less gently this time. Then he laid himself down one more time, attempting to get sleep. It was not even a minute, and Kakashi had a hold on his arm.

Iruka sat up, on his knees, and shoved Kakashi off the bed with all his strength.

"For the love of god! Stay on your own side of the bed!"

He roughly threw himself back down on the bed, trying to get to sleep. Kakashi looked over the bed, waiting till Iruka was still but awake... and crawled his way back on the bed, and scooted over, inch by inch, and this time, ended up with his arm around Iruka's and his leg around Iruka's leg as well.

* * *

_10 hours later..._

"IRUKA SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU ASLEEP ON YOUR DESK?!?!"

Iruka's head snapped up, looking around the room. He was sitting in his chair, and his head had been on the desk.

_'What the... WHAT?! Why am I in the academy?! Is this a dream?!?!'_

Iruka was very confused. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was that Kakashi had finally stayed on his own side of the bed, and stopped poking Iruka in the back to keep him awake. He was tired as hell at the moment, and confused to book. He looked around the room, seeing a bunch of students in it. He blinked in confusion, and then looked down, seeing a note on the table.

_Iruka darling,_

_Sorry I kept you up. I have bad sleeping habits. The alarm went off five minutes after you fell asleep... and you wanted to go to work today, so I decided to carry you into your classroom and leave you there asleep until the students woke you up!_

_Aren't I so caring?_

_With Love,_

_Your bunny bo bear Kakashi._

Iruka looked at the class in the room, letting out a growl, which got all of the kids to instantly stop goofing around, and freeze in their spots, not coloring on the walls anymore. The most troublesome of the bunch stopped right in the middle of seals for a fire jutsu.

The entire room was silent, save for one child who started to cry... since they had just literally wet them self at the sight of the incredibly ominous looking sensei.

He was officially in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

Done with Chapter 4!!!! 

You like? You like? Next chapter... the idiots will finally start giving off SMALL hints of affection for one another. And someone will start to question their sexuality!

Poor kid who wet himself. T n T I would wet myself if I had to face his doom for the day.

Thank you all for reading it this far! Please continue to read and review! PLEASE!


	5. Me? Fall in love with my Fiance? Never

Oh yeah! Another Chapter!

I am so happy by all the reviews I have been getting! It makes me dance around everytime I well a review. I am almost at 60! Gasp! This is... AMAZING! I am almost at 100! KEEP REVIEWING! We shall all rejoice toghether when he get 100 reviews!

Mabye I will have a special suprise for my 100th reviewer? ((As long as it is KakaIru related. I work best with those two sillies.))

I only have 1 week till school is over! 1 week till school is over! I know you are all very used to be updating like the wind right now, but starting monday of next week I might not be so fast ((Though if it is good quality I am sure you don't mind waiting 2 to 3 days for a update.))

I personally send my love to each and everyone one of my readers out there! I never thought this story would be so popular! ((though who COULDN'T love a story about the awsomeness of KakaIru?))

And now for the disclaimer with Iruka!

Iruka: Thank you. Chippy sensei does not own this anime seris. She writes the fanfic, and owns it. Please do not steal the idea for a fanfic, though she understands how you might want to use a bit or two for inspiration in roleplays.

Author: I is a die hard roleplay maniac! o 3 o

* * *

One week later... and everything seemed almost... normal in the house. Both of the men living in the house had gotten used to each other's pranks and jokes. Iruka kept his alarm under a seal every night, to make sure Kakashi never switched it off, and even taught himself to sleep through Kakashi poking him and grabbing onto his various limbs. Kakashi had also grown accustomed to some of Iruka's tricks. He did not trust drinking or eating anything Iruka made without testing it first, hid his Icha Icha books where only he could get them, and grew accustomed to finding various odd things hidden in odd places around the house where he would sit, walk, or plain touch. 

Yes, everything was normal... until one week later.

* * *

It all started at noon, on a Saturday. 

It started out like any one day of the week started out. Iruka's alarm went off, and the seal on it dropped to the ground. Iruka sat up in bed, groggily rubbing his eyes, and stretching out. Over the past couple of mornings... Iruka discovered something. Kakashi was never late, he just ran on a different clock. Kakashi would always get out of bed exactly one hour after Iruka's clock went off, and take exactly 30 minutes to get out of the bedroom and to the kitchen for breakfast. That never changed, even if Iruka set up traps to give Kakashi a little 'good morning' gift. Today he went with lining the entire floor with wire, and then a different colored wire that was more noticeable.

Iruka was in the kitchen at the moment, making breakfast for the two of them. Today he was going with eggs. He turned on the small radio He was humming a happy little tune to himself, as he broke the eggs into the pan, with a genuine happy smile on his face. Since he still had a good 30 minutes before Kakashi would stumble into the kitchen for breakfast, he had put the apron Naruto had given him for his birthday on. It was a light blue, with a dolphin right on the front of it. Iruka never liked getting his clothing dirty by cooking, so he wore the apron. He decided to make toast as well, so got out some bread, and soon the soft hum grew into a loud hum, which changed to actually singing the words out loud.

"I've had a knack from way back, at breaking the rules once I learn the Games"

At this time, he let the eggs sit on the pan, so they could cook for a bit, and continued singing with the music.

"We don't need any money; I always get in for free. You can get in too if you get in with me"

Iruka was now swinging his hips to the music, holding onto the spatula like a microphone and singing into it, while strutting his way to the fridge to get out the orange juice.

"Let's go out tonight! I have to go out tonight! You want to play? Let's run away"

Iruka danced along happily to the music as he went over to where the toast was cooking in the toaster and had just popped out, putting the slices on a plate and putting it on a counter. When the verses started up again he would ding along, though once in a while there was a phrase he didn't know so he would just hum it out until he knew the words again. The eggs were done as well, and he began scooping them out of the pan on onto the plate again.

"Let's go out tonight...I have to go out tonight...You wanna prowl, be my night ow-... o..."

Iruka stopped singing now, looking in horror at the doorway. He quickly turned the radio off, blinking in surprise. Not only was Kakashi standing in the door... no that would be too easy. Kakashi was standing in the door, smirking, and holding up a video camera.

Kakashi had been standing in that door even before Iruka started singing. Since Iruka had set traps up for him, he had been woken up a bit faster and got more alert quicker, so he had gotten dressed faster. He had originally gone to the kitchen right after getting dressed to ask Iruka for something, but stopped when he was in the doorway. Iruka was in a blue apron, and cooking, humming along to some music lightly playing on the radio. Kakashi normally would have walked in and asked him what he had came for... but something stopped him. Kakashi leaned against the doorway, quietly watching Iruka cook. He was not focused on the fact that Iruka was wearing an embarrassing apron or humming at the time... but rather his eyes seem to drift on their own afford to the gentle smile on his face as he cracked the eggs into the pan. It seemed contagious... for even Kakashi found himself smiling while watching Iruka.

Kakashi had stood there for a while, just watching Iruka cook, until he started to sing. That seemed to snap Kakashi back into reality. He relished now that this was a perfect opportunity for blackmail. He snuck to the living room, got a camera from there, then went back, starting to tape Iruka's little 'kitchen performance'. The best part was... he was even dancing around! Kakashi switched the recording off after Iruka had spotted him, and smiled to Iruka, giving him a little wave.

"Ka... ka... shi?" Iruka said, clutching the spatula to his apron now, turning the stove off involuntarily since the pan was now off of it. Kakashi grinned widely enough for Iruka to clearly see it under his mask, and he turned the camera off.

Iruka put the spatula down, and took a step towards Kakashi. Kakashi took one step back. Iruka took two quick steps forward, and Kakashi matched them once more.

"Kakashi... give me the camera."

"Well... I could... but then you would probrably destroy the tape." Kakashi said, looking very proud of himself. Iruka slowly took off his apron, setting it down on the counter, and then asked one more time.

"Kakashi. Give. Me. The. Camera."

"Let me think... nope."

Right as Kakashi said that, Iruka did a couple of hands seals, and did a transportation jutsu. Kakashi had not underestimated that Iruka would do this, since the last time he dared drop his guard around an angry Iruka was when he got an entire face full of lemon curry pie. Kakashi kept his senses alert, looking for where Iruka was going to come from.

_'... He is going to come from somewhere random...'_ Kakashi thought, closing his eyes, to let his ears tell him where Iruka was coming from, since that was a lot better than using his eyes. He snapped them open after a second, knowing what direction. _'Above!'_

Right as Iruka was descending upon him; Kakashi tossed the camera towards the pile of laundry in the hallway, and grabbed Iruka by the arm in mid-air, spinning him around once and then forcing him to the floor, pinning him down. Once he got Iruka pinned to the floor, he always won. Iruka was never able to actually get out of his grasp when they ended up in a situation like this. Thankfully, Iruka had not hit the ground as hard, so it was a lot easier on him.

Iruka attempted to struggle for a good minute, before he gave up on trying to get out of Kakashi's grasp. He took up at Kakashi, annoyed that the man had been able to pin him down, again. Kakashi had been able to solve all physical fights by doing this, which happened one to two times a day. Iruka knew he never had a chance past this point, but wanted to attempt to get out anyways.

"Just say 'Uncle' and give up Ru cumbly umpinks and I will get off. You know the drill."

"... Fuck you."

"Swearing is not going to get me off any sooner."

"Bite me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow now, and got an evil, evil idea in his head. This was going to make Iruka explode it was so evil.

"Oh? Bite you?" Kakashi asked, leaning his head down next to Iruka's, so his mouth was next to Iruka's ear. He was able to pin both Iruka's hands above his head with one hand, while the other slowly brought down his mask. He chuckled into Iruka's ear, moving his hand back up to Iruka's hands before adding to his statement.

"If you insist..." Kakashi almost purred out.

Iruka suddenly felt an extremely off feeling start to pool up in him. He closed his eyes, almost shivering as Kakashi's warm breath hit his ear. The entire side of his face seemed to be on fire, and he knew he was probably blushing a lot more than necessary. It was an awkward position, but it should not be affecting him this much! That last time he felt this was when...

_'Oh hell no! Kakashi is NOT turning me on!'_

And just when Iruka thought that everything could not get even more difficult for him... it did. He gasped as suddenly, he felt something damp on the shell of his ear, and something hard.

_'Is he... is he seriously biting me?!'_

Kakashi was indeed, nibbling on Iruka's ear. Iruka's heart rate was slowly rising, and his heart felt like it was going to hammer right out of his chest. He gulped, and tried to control his breathing, because it was starting to get uneven and ragged. Kakashi did not seem to notice this though, and continued attacking Iruka's ear.

Kakashi, just to tease Iruka even more, since he noticed that what he thought was nervous reaction now, nipped Iruka's ear one more time, and then licked the outer shell.

And this was the moment in the day that changed everything between the two. As Kakashi's tongue ran across the outer shell of Iruka's ear, Iruka's eyes fluttered for a second, and he lifted his chin up slightly, and let out a breath... or at least what he meant to be a breath. What actually happened was completely different.

Kakashi stopped his attack on Iruka's ear, letting go on his hands, pulling up his mask quickly. _'Did Iruka... just moan?'_

When Iruka had meant to let out a breath, he had really let out a deep and desperate moan of pleasure.

Iruka opened his eyes wide now, relising what just happened. He looked up at Kakashi, whose face was in front of his again, in horror. He turned red in the face, the blush quickly spreading across his cheeks, to his ears, and even down his neck. He opened his mouth, to try to explain, but all that came out was a small squeak. Kakashi looked at Iruka's face for a moment, before an idea popped up.

_'I wonder if...'_

Kakashi moved off Iruka slightly, and looked down, to Iruka's pants.

Kakashi moved his sight back up again, back to Iruka's face, seeing him look horrified again, and let a grin spread across his face.

"Maa... Iruka... excited I see?"

Iruka's eyes opened even more, and he quickly scrambled his way out from under Kakashi, and not knowing what else to do, made a mad dash over to the bathroom. Once he got there he locked the door, put 10 seals on it, and did a jutsu to make sure it stayed close.

He sat down on the toilet, looking to the bulge in his pants and groaning.

Why had Kakashi been able to make him feel like that? When did Iruka suddenly react like that just by being under Kakashi in that kind of position? Iruka cradled his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees, and let out an aggravated sigh.

He was not going to lie to himself. He had to face the truth.

_'I will admit... Kakashi is handsome. I... what if I actually like him? I know it cannot be anywhere near love. I would have to kill myself if I loved that kind of person. But I always thought I liked only girls...'_

Iruka was no virgin, so he knew it was not a reaction from being in that situation for the first time.

Iruka now knew he was not as straight as he thought he was.

* * *

Kakashi was in the kitchen again, eating the breakfast Iruka had made that was now slightly cold, by the time Iruka came out again. He pulled his mask back up when he heard the bathroom door open, and looked up to the doorway, seeing Iruka standing there, looking a bit awkward. 

"So... take care of all your... business?"

Kakashi had already decided this little incident was the perfect thing to take advantage of Iruka with. If he bugged him enough about this, he might even be able to convince Iruka to pull out of the marriage! Tsunade had scheduled for them to be married in a week, so he did not have much time left to take care of Iruka. Marriages always were planned quickly, since ninja died a lot in the village.

Iruka blushed at this comment, and walked over to his plate of food, sitting down and starting to eat, ignoring the comment. He wished that Kakashi would drop it. His feelings were very confused at the moment, and the last thing he needed was Kakashi messing with him.

"I can't say I blame you though. I am quite attractive, even with the mask on. I am sure that if you want me that badly though, I can always start the honey-moon night activities sooner..."

At this comment, Kakashi had scooted closer to Iruka, and put an arm around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Iruka batted Kakashi's hand away, and scooted farther away.

"No thank you."

"...You know you want it, Ruka chan."

Kakashi was now behind Iruka, hugging him from behind, just to tick him off even more. Iruka shot out of his chair now, getting out of Kakashi's grasp, blushing again.

"No! I don't! I really don't!"

Kakashi wagged one eyebrow suggestively, and let out a 'prooowwwlll', rolling his tongue with it to make it sound all the more suggestive.

((Author's note: I did this once with a friend. It sounds so suggestive, it practically screams 'GIVE IT TO ME UP THE ASS!))

"Forward. I like it."

"Will you stop it already!? I get it! I had a fuckin boner! It was your entire fault! You were on top of me! And licking me!" Iruka shouted, backing himself up into a counter.

Kakashi chuckled now, and added in "Don't forget the moaning. That must have been one of my favorite parts."

Iruka twitched now, and gave him a disgusted look.

"You're sick." Iruka said.

"You're horny." came Kakashi's retort.

"Am not." Iruka answered.

"Really? You wanna bet?" Kakashi questioned now, just as Iruka finished speaking.

"Make my mother fucking day." Iruka growled out.

"Then how about you explain what happened?" Kakashi asked, looking very proud with himself.

"..."

"What was that?"

"I can't." Iruka said, looking like he was trying to come up with an answer, but failed.

"Really? Why not?"

"Look, just drop it okay? We both know what happened... not why but how... and we will just leave it at that."

"Oh? You have no excuse? Could it be you are actually falling for your fiance?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

_'Sadly, you might be right Kakashi. I am actually falling for my fiance.' _thought Iruka sadly, just relising what was wrong from the beggining, and the truth of the matter. Kakashi noitced Iruka suddenly looked sad, and took a step forward.

"Iruka? Are you... are you okay? I was just joking..." he said. For some odd reason, a strange feeling was welling up inside him. Regret? Where did that come from. Normally seeing the Chuunin in this position would make him happy. He beat Iruka! Why wasn't he happy?!

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Iruka said, giving him a fake smile, and walking past him.

"I am going out. I will be back soon." Iruka said, not looking at Kakashi. "And you need to meet with your team anyways. See you later."

_'I just need to think... need to settle this out. I can't fall for Kakashi. Never. It is only going to end in tears.'_

* * *

No Iruka! Don't be sad! TT n TT 

Sorry for the kind of sad ending to this chapter, but it is nessisary. Iruka is confuzzled!

In case you are wondering, the song he was singing along to was "Out Tonight" from Rent!

Thank you all for reading this! It is a bit shorter than my other chapters... but just as good!

Keep reading and reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALLL!


	6. You're my cuppy cake, gumdrop

Ah ah ah yeah! My updating fast like the wind skills kick butt! n w n

I am very devoted to this story, as you can see. My entire day this week has been filled with "How can I slowly bring Kakashi and Iruka toghether in 10 chapters" or "How can I torture the living hell out of Kakashi and Iruka?"

But yup, here is another chapter, Chapter 6! I have already planned this story out. There will be 10 chapters. This is 5 more chapters than I originally planned! ((And I have already decided, I will have to up the rating for this story from teen to mature once I post chapter 10. SEXY SEXY SASSY SASSY!))

I want to thank all the fans who have been reviewing so much, and I would also like the thank all the readers who have been religously reading this story so far! -starts a religon buddah story chant-

So now... THE DISCLAIMING OF THE STORY WITH THE DOLPHIN WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE!!!!

Iruka: ... I really wish you would not call me a dolphin. It is degradeing. -...- Anyways, Chippy sensei does not own the characters in the show. Or the show. She owns the fanfic though, and kindly asks you not to... Now what are you snickering about!

Author: Tee he... you called me sensei.

Iruka: Of course I did. All authors and Manga-ka are called sensei's.

Kakashi: Maybe I should become a Author... -kinky image of Iruka calling him sensei in school girl uniform-

Iruka: -twitch- YOU PERVERT!!!!

Author: AND NOW ON WITH THE SHO-

* * *

_'Night one of mission'_

Kakashi had been sent on a three day mission, even though he was getting 'married' soon... since the village desperately needed his skills in order to accomplish it. He simply needed to go to the village hidden in the sand, and hand deliver an urgent message. It had to be pretty urgent for the need for it to be hand delivered. Kakashi wasn't complaining though, since it gave him a while to think over how to finally get Iruka to snap and duck out of the marriage.

Kakashi had been traveling all day and well into the night, and now needed some sleep. He would sleep for 2 hours, to get his strength up, before moving out again. It was a solo mission, so he didn't have a lookout to make sure he stayed safe. He still needed to make sure there was something making sure he was though, so summoned his most summoned nin-dog, Paakun. Paakun was up in the branches now, and looking over the clearing, keeping and eye and ear out for anyone, and keeping track of time to make sure Kakashi woke up in two hours.

The only problem was... Kakashi could not get to sleep. Right when he layed down, he sub-consciously rolled over to his right, reaching out for a limb of Iruka's to grab and cuddle around to annoy him. All he got was a handful of dirt. Kakashi opened his eyes, looking at what was there... or rather what wasn't.

_'Oh... I forgot... I am on a mission. No Iruka.'_

Kakashi attempted to get sleep, but only could toss and turn in his makeshift bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. He was able to finally get into a light sleep by hugging his makeshift pillow and resting his head on his arm.

* * *

_'Night two of mission...'_

The same thing happened. Kakashi sat down to get to sleep, tried to sleep... but his right side seemed too cold. The entire world seemed empty around him. He stared up into the sky, thinking it over. He needed to get sleep. Last night he had only gotten 30 minutes, and though he had worked on less before, it was crazy to only get that much sleep again. He needed to resort to desperate measures.

"Paakun?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Could you...uh..." Kakashi began to sound out, sitting up in bed and guiltily smiling, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Master, if you do not mind my input... I have tasted you food for poison, bought the latest issues of Icha Icha also known as porn, and even cooked meals for you. I think I can handle whatever the hell you throw at me now while keeping lookout." Paakun said, jumping down off the tree and waddling over to Kakashi.

"Well... don't ask me why... but could you please sleep with me? I just need something to my right side..."

Paakun blinked, one eyebrow slowly rising. _'I think my master has finally snapped'_

"No."

"But... you have to! I am your mas-"

"You might be my master, but we have gone over this. I refuse to curl up with you like a house pet, or let you groom me and put ribbons in my hair." Paakun said.

Kakashi pouted now, and suddenly got an idea. He smiled, and as Paakun was padding away, said "I will give you a steak..."

Paakun stopped in his tracks, and turned around. He thought it over for a moment, and let out a sigh. He walked back over to Kakashi, sitting down on his right side, and said "If you tell anyone about this, I swear I will never work with you again."

Kakashi gave him a happy smile, before lying down, and putting and arm around Paakun, closing his eyes. Something felt off though... it just... wasn't the right...

"Paakun?"

"What is it now?"

"... You remember Iruka sensei, the brown haired one with the scar... right?"

"Yes. And?"

"Could you turn into him?"

Paakun stood up now, and without an answer, began walking off.

"Paaaakkuuuunnn!!"

Paakun turned around, scowl on his face. "For steak I will let you cuddle me like some puppy but no matter what, I refuse to turn into some human just so you can pretend they are there and act like some love-sick idiot."

"I am not love-sick! I just need something there that is human sized! And Iruka is an inch shorter than me so is the perfect candidate!"

Paakun growled out something under his breath, before walking over again and sitting down next to Kakashi, closing his eyes, and transforming into the teacher in a puff of smoke. Kakashi felt relief flow over him as the image of Iruka was there, and smiled.

"Thank you Paakun!" he said happily, as 'Iruka' laid down with a scowl, and Kakashi wrapped and arm around him. Kakashi let out a happy sigh, and closed his eyes.

_'I really need a girlfriend... I think I am starting to get lonely.'_

((Author's note: I know I know... still in denial Kakashi?!?! He'd better relise his love soon... a bunch of fan girls out there are getting ready to beat the shat out of him! 0 o 0))

* * *

_'Night three of mission, finally home'_

Even though the window had super glue on it and Kakashi almost got permanently stuck to it,

and he stepped in a pile of Jell-O when he got into the house,

and almost got hit in the head by shuriken set off by him stepping in the Jell-O,

and the shuriken hitting the wall behind him set off a bucket of water to fall on his head,

and the water ended up actually being sugar water and a bucket of ants fell on him following the water,

and an anteater for some reason came galloping out from the hall and knocked him over and invaded his personal space to eat away the ants,

and the anteater had a fish tied to it which attracted ally cats to hop in through the window and pounce on Kakashi and scratch him up since he smelt like fish now,

and after the cats scratched him one cat knocked over a conveniently placed bucket of lemon juice and a bucket of salt onto him,

and attached to the bucket of salt was a bucket of glue,

and when the bucket of glue came off a switch a bunch of feathers floated down onto the scene...

which come to think of it, all this must be the reason Kakashi thought the kitchen looked a bit cluttered...

But even though all of that happened, the second he saw Iruka standing in the doorway, he fought his way out of all the mess on the kitchen with a smile. He was oddly excited to see Iruka, and had missed him a lot. He did not like to admit it, but being without Iruka for those nights was... lonely.

_'I know this much. Iruka is... a very good friend.'_

It was true. Over the past couple of weeks, Kakashi had gone from using Iruka as a play thing because he was bored, to being friends with the man. Heck, maybe after all this was over, Kakashi would find a nice girl to hook Iruka up with!

Since he had to spend a couple of days without Iruka, he realised how lonely he truly was. He never had anyone around the house... and he got this funny feeling on the inside while coming home, knowing someone was there waiting for him with an evil smile and probably an ass load of pranks trying to make his life hell.

It was not how all healthy relationships worked out, but Kakashi wasn't exactly all that mentally stable himself. Nothing better for a crazy pervert than a crazy person waiting at home to shower his with their own version of crazy love.

Kakashi struggled his way over to Iruka, fighting through piles of cats, feathers, and one very excited anteater. Once he was in front of Iruka, he smiled even more broadly, ignoring the questioning look he was getting from Iruka, and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, and let out a happy sigh.

Iruka stiffed up when Kakashi draped himself around him, gasping slightly.

"Kakashi? What are you... your all sticky!!!!" he said, thought did not try to get Kakashi off. Even with the stickiness, Iruka liked the contact.

"I missed you my Honey bunch sugar plum!"

"You know, I am going to kick you square in the goods if you ever call me that in public."

"You know you like it."

"No, I really don't."

Kakashi smirked now, and started to hum a little tune, and he snuggled more into Iruka's arms.

"Kakashi? What are you doi-... no... no not..."

That horrible horrible song. Kakashi had left him a music box in the bedroom while he went away on the mission... that played the same song over, and over, and over again for the past 3 days. The worst part about it was... the box had been hidden, so Iruka could not find it and destroy it.

And now, Kakashi even began singing the words he had been hearing night and day for the past 3 days anytime he entered the house.

"You're my honey bunch, sugar plum, pumpy-umpy-umpkin; you're my sweetie pie..."

Iruka got out of Kakashi's sticky grasp now, and covered his ears with his hands, saying "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!", while trying to walk away from Kakashi.

"You're my cuppy cake, gumdrop, snoogums boogums you're, the apple of my eye..."

Kakashi was following Iruka now, saying it even louder now, so Iruka would hear it.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"And I wuv you so, and I Want cha da know that I'll always be right here..."

"DAMMIT HATAKE SHUT IT NOW OR ELSE!"

"And I looooove to sing, sweet songs to you..."

Iruka turned towards Kakashi now, hands off of his ears, and looking like his entire face was about to pop. Whether it was with embarrassment or annoyance, no one could tell.

"Because, you, are, so, Dea-"

Iruka pounced on Kakashi now, wrestling him to the ground, though in the end, like all the times before, Kakashi was still able to get the upper hand on Iruka, and Iruka ended up under Kakashi, pinned.

Iruka did not even try struggling this time, and looked up at Kakashi.

"Never sing that again. NEVER."

"Or else... I will have to pin you to the ground? Oh the humanity!"

"Drop dead."

"At least you didn't say 'Bite me' this time. Though if you want that..."

Iruka turned red in the face, and glared at Kakashi with the intensity of a million screaming Satans, though this did not seem to work on him.

"Okay, Okay I get it. You don't like to joke around about that." Kakashi said, still smiling. "I missed you though! I had three nights all alone in the cold dark forest without anyone to annoy!"

"Then you could always summon Paakun and annoy him."

"Yes... but he doesn't blush as cute as you do!"

Iruka blushed even harder now, the glare in his eyes returning, but there was also a bit of joking hidden in those dark expressive eyes. Slowly, a smile came across Iruka's face, different from his evil smile or fake one... but finally, a genuine one.

"I missed you too... Snuggly bear."

_'Did... Iruka... just smile? And call me an embarrassing yet very witty nickname?'_

Kakashi was awestruck. His jaw hung open slightly, very confused to what suddenly came over Iruka. Kakashi blinked in confusion, looking down at Iruka. He let go of his wrists, leaning slightly closer to Iruka, looking closely at him.

Iruka was starting to feel nervous. He looked up at Kakashi, keeping eye contact.

"Is something wrong Kakashi?" he asked, lowering his arms to his sides.

Kakashi stared at Iruka for another couple of seconds, before he shrugged, and rolled off of Iruka. Once sitting on the ground next to Iruka, he gave him one last look, before standing up.

"You and I need to take showers... I kind got you a bit sticky." he said, smiling once more. The anteater was over where Iruka was now; sitting in his lap and put his front two paws his shoulders, Anteater bushy tail wagging like a dog. Iruka looked at the anteater, in slight confusion. He knew when he bought the thing that it was used to humans, but he didn't know it was so... affectionate. He had originally bought it since it was in a small cage and wanted to set it free, but he knew it would never survive in the wild now.

Kakashi knelt down on the floor again, next to the anteater, and patted it on the head.

"Looks like he have an addition to the family!" he said with a smile, petting it now.

"I say we call it Arimaru" suggested Iruka, keeping himself up by supporting himself on the ground with his hands, so the thing did not knock him over.

((Author's note: Ari means ant in Japanese))

"Dr. Arimaru would be more suitable."

"... Why in the world would you call an Anteater a doctor?"

"When you think about it, he is an expert at Ant extermination... so probrably had to practice it a lot... so I think he should be a doctor. Or we can call him Arimaru sensei!"

Iruka looked at Kakashi like he was crazy, but soon a grin broke out on his face, and he started to giggle slightly. Soon his shoulders were shaking, and he could not hold in the bubbly feeling anymore. He fell backwards onto the ground, Arimaru falling with him, and started to laugh like a hyena.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, and pouting, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was not that funny... I thought it sounded intelligent..."

Iruka was able to calm himself down enough by this point, wiping his eyes before speaking up.

"That is exactly why I am laughing! That is the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"It might be illogical, but it is so illogical that it is logical." Kakashi said, trying to confuse Iruka. Apparently he succeeded, because Iruka have him a '...wtf?' look.

"Well..." Kakashi started, trying to explain. "When something is illogical, that means it does not make sense. Since I am a man who never makes sense, not making sense for me would be a double negative, meaning I actually am making sense. So when I say something logical, it is illogical for me to be saying. When I say something illogical, it is actually logical and therefore makes sense."

Iruka blinked a couple of times in confusion. He had lost his sense of logicalbility and grammar skills back when Kakashi started explaining. He shook his head, regaining his sense of logic and decided to shrug it off.

"Fine. You can call him whatever you want. I am sticking with Arimaru." Iruka said, pushing the thing off of him, and standing up.

"I am going off to take a shower. You two can clean up the kitchen." he said, nodding to Kakashi and Arimaru on the floor, before walking off towards the bathroom. And he couldn't help but hum that tune that had been playing in his room for the past three nights, since it had finally gotten drilled into his head and was stuck there.

Kakashi looked down to Arimaru, and patted his head.

"Looks like we are stuck with clean-up duty, old chum."

But Kakashi would have his revenge soon. There was 4 days until the wedding. Tomarrow, Kakashi was going to have his revenge. This seemed like the final trick from Iruka... but Kakashi had his own secret trick up a sleeve. It was the one he was going to use before, but never got to. Tomarrow would be his last chance.

_'Watch out Iruka. Because tomarrow, I am winning this game'_

* * *

Woah! This is a shorty compared to what I normally dish out for dinner! But it will all be worth it... the perfect transition into next chapter. 

Remember when I was going to reveal his plan early, but changed my mind? It is showing up... NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I look forward to more fun with these two!

((and for all of you reading this... you finally get your dose of shounen ai next chapter! ROMANCE FTW!!!))

And in case you were wondering, the song Kakashi was singing is the CuppyCake song. n w n

It is soooooo cute and fluffy!

Much Love,

Chippy.


	7. Desperate measures

And now onto the next chapter! I had better make Kakashi relize his love soon... he is starting to get horribly abused by the reviewers... n w n''

Kakashi: -getting his on head by fangirls- Ow! Ow! Help me!

Author: You got yourself in this situation! Silence!

But not to worry! This is the final prank chapter! Kakashi pulls out all he can think of in order to get Iruka to call it quits! ((which they really need... none of them have done ANY planning for the wedding. Tsunade sama and Sakura and the girls are the ones who have been ording the cake and the suits for them and setting up the wedding.))

And gasp? A suprise? WHAT CAN IT BE!

Let's get onto the disclaimer before I horrify you and spoil it!

Iruka: This is a fanfiction. This does not affect the anime or manga at all, so no matter how many times people like Chippy sensei pair us up in a fic, it will never happen unless Kishimoto sensei pairs us up...

Author: WHICH I KNOW WILL HAPPEN! NOTHING CAN STOP IT! TRUE LOVE WILL BREAK THOUGH AND BE VICTORIOUS!

Anyways... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCHLY MUCH! I almost have 100 reviews! Eeep! Excited!

I have decided... I will have a special prize for my 100th reveiwer! In your review, if you know you are the hundreth, you can just say so in the review. You can get anything from me! ((KakaIru related remember!))

You can have an extra special bonus chapter added on in the end dedicated to you, with a theme chosen by you ((might I suggest this one if you get the prize? I dun wanna see this story end so soon! TT n TT)) Or you can suggest an entirely different KakaIru story! I will use your plot and make it either a oneshot or an entire multi-chapter!

* * *

Iruka had been through a long day at work. He groggily started on his way home, the apartment in sight by now. His feet dragged on the ground slightly, hair a bit askew and frazzled, and he looked very relived to see the place in sight. He had been at the academy until 2 that day, and then sent right off to work in the mission room. It was now 10 at night, and he was sure he had set enough traps before to keep Kakashi occupied while he was gone. 

_'I am a mess... setting up traps is no longer to annoy the man. I can't believe I am saying this... but I am setting traps for a man so he keeps his attention on me.'_ Iruka thought, with a sad feeling. If he didn't set traps, Kakashi would pay attention to other things... and other people. His entire focus was on him when Iruka set traps and poked fun at him and tried to attack him, only to be forced to the ground.

_'I have to do something about this. I am a basket case. I can't keep playing around forever. This entire relationship is built on distrust and revenge. It is only an illusion of happiness and being close to someone... I only think Kakashi is waiting at home for me every night. The only reason he waits is because I cook and he always has a trick for me. Someone has to give up before the wedding... we can't actually get married. I guess in the end... maybe we will be at the alter and then someone will have to give up before we say 'I do'.' _Iruka frowned now, noticing the lights in the house were off while he walked, deep in thought. That meant Kakashi was out. He had more time to think it over.

_'Maybe I should just give this whole thing up? I am sure Kakashi wants me to. Then he wins. That way, he can go on with his life, and I can go on with mine... and then I will be just another ninja subordinate he gets missions from. I guess it is for the best...'_ Iruka continued in his head, reaching for his keys in his pocket, and pushing it in the keyhole. It was going to be a hassle getting all his things back to his apartment, but at least he kept it and didn't sell it yet. He knew he was returning. The hard part wasn't returning back... it was living with an empty house again.

Iruka let out a sad sigh, pushing the door open now. He put his bags by the door, taking off his shoes and leaving them in the entryway, and closed the door. He stumbled over to the wall, reaching out to flick the lights on. Once he got to the switch though... he noticed something was wrong. He flicked it up... and nothing happened. He flicked it back down again, and still no light came.

He was in complete darkness. Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind.

Iruka might have been a bit tired from the day... but he was still a Chuunin. He was a smart one at that. The second he was grabbed, he recognized the chakra signature and the scent of who grabbed him. He let himself be grabbed, and rolled his eyes.

"Funny Kakashi. What do you want?"

"I'm kidnapping you."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doin- MPH!"

Kakashi had gotten a cloth out of the side of his vest, and put it over Iruka's mouth, covering his mouth and nose so he would have to breathe in the remedy Kakashi put on said cloth. Iruka struggled for a moment, making noises that clearly stated he was not happily going along with this, but then his strength started to fade. Slowly, Iruka started to go limp in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi pulled the cloth away as Iruka went completely limp, and dispelled the genjutsu that was making the room dark. Kakashi left the cloth on the ground now, and picked Iruka up in his arms. He looked down to Iruka's face, shaking his head. The poor guy had no idea what he was in for. Time was getting short though, and this was the last idea Kakashi had. Nothing else seemed to affect the man.

"Not even you have the will power to make it through this one." he said, mostly to himself, smiling. He then turned around, and started to carry Iruka off towards the bedroom. Arimaru attempted to follow them, but Kakashi shook his head, put Iruka on the bed, and picked the anteater (now household pet) up, and put him outside in the hallway. He patted him on the head, ruffling the collar on him.

"Sorry Arimaru sensei, Mummy and Daddy are very busy. Daddy is going to do some stuff to Mummy that you are not allowed to see until you are a big boy." he said with a grin, and put a little bar on the ground, which was a stick covered with honey and ants.

"You be a good boy while Daddy takes care of business." he added in, before closing the door.

_'Now... how to set this up...'_

* * *

_'Errgg... my head feels like it got hit with a fucking boulder... where am I?'_

Iruka was slowly starting to wake up out of his sleep, attempting to open his eyes, but everything was too blurry in the room to make out. It was not bright... so the lighting in the room had to be dim. His head was slowly stopping the swirling, and starting to get better by the second. His memory was slowly coming back as well, though it did not explain where he was. He laid where he was for a moment, taking in a deep breath, and letting it out. Of course he was a bit stiff... he had just been drugged. That normally happened.

_'Why the hell did he have to drug me? I was tired enough. It is probably some silly trick. Maybe I am out in the middle of a lake on a boat or on the roof. It can't be too bad.'_

Iruka stretched out a bit more, and then relaxed, his eyes slowly getting focused. He saw one color... but it wasn't black. It was white. But not a blinding white... it had to be the ceiling. He was inside. Iruka attempted to bring one hand down to rub his eyes... but the was a problem. Iruka immediately snapped wide awake, eyes widening, and he tried to jerk his arm down.

It wouldn't move. No matter how many times he jerked it, the only thing he got was a lot of pressure at his wrist. He turned his head up to look at his wrist, and almost swore out loud. His wrist had a strip of something dark tied around it (he was starting to think it was a strip of leather), and the other end of the string was secured around a bed post. He looked over to his other wrist, and the same problem was occurring over there as well. Now he looked down, trying to check out the situation at his feet. Both had a separate strip of leather tied around the ankle, and then tied around a bed post.

_'At least I still have my cloths on...' _Iruka thought, trying to look on the bright side. He tried to pull on his wrists more now, attempting to snap the leather or bedpost... whichever came first. He was not getting anywhere though, and only straining himself. He gave up, and looked around the room, when he finally looked to his right, he growled out. Kakashi was sitting there, in a chair next to the bed, reading Icha Icha Paradise. When Iruka turned to look at him, he looked up from his book, and then set it down on the table.

"Awake now? That's nice. Now... you are probably thinking a lot of things right now..." Kakashi started to say, turning himself so he faced the bed.

"No, I get it. Funny. You tie me to the bed until I give up... right?" Iruka said, thinking he had it all figured out. Kakashi had the book, and would keep himself entertained while Iruka had nothing to do but stare at the ceiling.

"Oh... you're not just getting tied to the bed. It is a lot more than that Iruka Chan. That wouldn't be enough to break you. Hey... wait a minute... you know something? This situation is a lot like one in Icha Icha Paradise, Chapter 5, page 102, paragraph 5..." Kakashi said, not placing his hand on his chin, as if in thought.

"Yes... the hero of the story ties down the incredible sexy heroine, and attempts to get information out of her through persuasive methods. It doesn't start out as kinky at first... but if I feel like we are not making a breakthrough... imagine the possibilities..." Kakashi said, looking to Iruka now.

Iruka was looking slightly pale now. Kakashi obviously had a lot in store for him. He was not going to back down though. He had to keep strong, and not let anything Kakashi did make him loose. He was thinking about giving up before... but refused to give up because of a prank. If he was dropping out, it would be of his own accord. Iruka scowled up at Kakashi, and tried to yank himself out one more time. He could use a jutsu to get out right now... but Kakashi probably had anti-jutsu somewhere in the room... and he did not want to have to escape from this. Anything Kakashi threw at him, he could and would handle.

"Do your worst." Iruka said, glaring at Kakashi now.

"Oh, I will do more than that." Kakashi said, reaching on the counter, and picking up something.

"Let's start with something light... and... feathery." he added in, standing up and moving down to the foot of the bed, holding up a feather.

"You know something Iruka? I never found out if you were ticklish or not. Let's find that out now." Kakashi said, bringing the chair to the foot of the bed with him. He sat down in it, and looked at Iruka's bare feet. He slowly brought the feather over to his right foot, and ran it along the bottom of the foot, looking to Iruka's face for a reaction. Nothing. It seemed that his feet were not the ticklish part of him. Everybody had one spot on them though... Kakashi stood up from the chair again, and brought it back over to the side of the bed, and took out a kunai.

"Sorry Iruka, but the shirt has to come off now." he said, enjoying the horrified look on the Chuunin's face when he brought the knife to the hem of the shirt, and made a long slash in it, from the bottom of the shirt to the top, and then cut the sleeves of it, so that he could simply pull it off and toss it over his shoulder. He then placed the kunai down, and smiled, noticing Iruka was looking a bit more nervous. Kakashi picked up the feather again, and twirled it around in his fingers a bit, before looking back to Iruka. He put the feather under Iruka's armpit, and moved it slightly. Iruka bit down on his bottom lip, but it could not suppress the giggle that had risen up in his chest. By the time he silenced it, it was already too late. He looked up at Kakashi, who had a wide grin on his face. He lifted an eyebrow, and put the feather down, still grinning.

"Well, well now... seems like I found a weakness." Kakashi said, leaning down now, and saying "One more chance. Do you drop out?"

Iruka was feeling motivated, so put on his most motivated face and said "Never!"

Kakashi shook his head, and moved his fingers under Iruka's armpit, and started the attack. He soon had Iruka giggling again, whose eyes were shut tightly in attempt to stop it, but when Kakashi moved his other arm to the other armpit and attacked there he could not help but to break out in laughter. His eyes were watering slightly from laughing so much, and he didn't try to stop holding it in anymore. The attack continued, each moment only getting more and more unbearable.

"STO- hahahaha P KAKAhahahaSHI! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!" Iruka said in between fits of laughter, trying desperately to move but he was tied down. Kakashi let this continue for five minutes, and the Chuunin showed no signs of breaking. He stopped the attack now, drawing his fingers back, and sighing. That didn't work... but he had a lot more where that came from.

"All right Iruka... you passed the first part. You'll never make it through the extreme temperatures section though." Kakashi said, looking down at Iruka. He was slightly sweating... if only a little bit, and very much out of breathe, eyes half lidded with exhaustion. Kakashi felt an extreme emotion take over him for a second, and he stepped towards the bed more, until he realized what he was doing. He blinked, wondering what the hell came over him, and turned back to the counter beside the bed, picking up something else. It was a hair dryer. He flipped on the switch, and started the air. He then sat down next to the bed, and put it in front of Iruka so that the hot air was blowing on his face, but not close enough to burn him.

"All right... let's try this again. You drop out, or else I leave this here for 30 minutes." Kakashi said, picking up his Icha Icha book. Iruka glared at Kakashi, shaking his head to signal no. Kakashi shrugged, and left the hair dryer on his chest, and started to read his book. Iruka was going to have to give up soon. On that note, Kakashi began to let himself be absorbed in the text in the Icha Icha book, little kitchen timer sitting next to him set for 30 minutes. The techniques in the book were a couple that Jiraiya had learned from Ibiki himself, and in the book it stated that any longer than 30 minutes was not going to work. If they did not give up by 30 minutes, you moved onto the next step.

_30 minutes later..._

When the timer rang, Iruka snapped out of the meditative state he had been in. He knew how to deal with these kind of techniques, and all you had to do was simply escape from your body and sit, mediating. Apparently it worked, because soon the heat was off of his face, and cool air surrounded him again. He was very uncomfortable now, sweating a lot and sticking to the bed sheets. Kakashi was looming over him again, disappointed look on his face.

"Why don't you just give up Iruka? You are tied to a bed. You are not getting out of this until you give up." he said, shrugging, and then standing up straight once more. It was confusing... how could Iruka be this good? He certainly did not become a Chuunin for nothing. He was a very capable opponent. Iruka was probably using the meditative trick he had learned back when he was a Chuunin. Kakashi still had some tricks up his sleeve though... and it was not over until the fat lady attempted singing but then fell over due to cardiac arrest and the more busty and pretty lady took her place to finish off the last key.

Kakashi still had many, many more tricks, and was not afraid of using them.

* * *

_5 hours later..._

Kakashi was completely stunned. This guy was affected by nothing! Kakashi had tried itching powder, putting ice cubes on him, poking him over and over in the same spot while saying 'give up' over and over, even playing the Cuppy cake song 20 times over was not enough. Kakashi was beginning to run out of ideas. He had tried everything in Icha Icha short of actually taking off the man's pants and ... well... doing Icha Icha categorized things to him. Kakashi was stumped now, not knowing what to do to Iruka anymore to get the point across. The man lasted 5 hours of everything Kakashi could think of to drive him insane! It was starting to get hopeless. No matter how much Kakashi pushed and pushed, Iruka refused to duck out. Kakashi looked over to Iruka, who was still lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, looking no different than he had when they started it. The only difference was that his hair was down, he was a bit sweatier, and had a jelly stain on his pants. Kakashi was ready to try anything... short of the Icha Icha related content. In fact, Kakashi was so hopeless, he finally just decided to go out and ask the man why he wouldn't give up.

"How are you able to get through this? Why don't you just give up already?" Kakashi asked, looking at Iruka. "Why don't you just call off the wedding?"

Iruka was at the end of his rope, so he did not have a lot of thinking power. His brain was almost completely shut off. The only thing he had left was his heart telling him how to react. He looked over to Kakashi, with a bit of pain in his eyes. He knew he had to tell the man one day... and Kakashi was not going to be satisfied with any answer. Maybe it was the fact he was at his wit's end... maybe it was the fact that he was fed up with messing around with Kakashi and knowing the man would never feel anything bad. He gulped, and spoke up.

"I... I started because you always teased me. I wanted revenge. I thought it was my turn to mess with you for once..." Iruka said, looking back up to the ceiling.

Kakashi stood up now, and walked over to Iruka, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I get it... so started because I was being an ass. I figured as much. But why do you keep fighting now?" Kakashi asked. Iruka turned his head away from him, but Kakashi wouldn't have any of that. Kakashi was kneeling on the bed now, and shifted himself so one leg was between Iruka's, and bent down so he was looming over him, putting one hand besides Iruka's head, and using the other one to take him by the chin, and force Iruka to look at him.

"Why don't you give up now? Both of us know we are not serious about the wedding. And why won't you look at me?" Kakashi continued, feeling himself get agitated. The five hours he had been there was just as testing on his patience as Iruka's. He wanted answers.

And then Iruka snapped. Iruka felt tears come to his eyes, and answered all the questions Kakashi had asked, and then some.

"Why? That is what I want to know! Why the hell am I still doing this when all you get out of it is some cheap fun!? Why do I look forward to seeing you come home safe after all those goddamn missions you go on!? Why do I go so much out of my way to set up these tricks for you when I have a job and other things I can be doing?! Why haven't you figured it out yet!?! I have been busting my ass off trying to keep your attention! You focus on me when you do these things so I don't want to give up! Hell, what if I want to be married to you and have a fucking excuse to stay with you for the rest of my life and yours?!" Iruka started, tears getting bigger and bigger the longer he went on.

"I love you dammit!" Iruka finished, closing his eyes, and trying to turn his head away again, but Kakashi's hand was still right on his chin. He felt so helpless... tied to a bed... confessing his love for a man who enjoyed messing with him and teasing him. He opened his mouth again to demand that Kakashi untie him and just let him go, but something stopped him from getting any words out. He opened his eyes, looking up at what was covering his mouth. All he could see was two closed eyes, one with a scar running over it.

During the time Iruka had closed his eyes, some strange impulse like the one before swept over Kakashi, but stronger this time. He had pulled down his mask, bringing his head down, and brought his lips to Iruka's. He had his hands on Iruka's shoulders, letting his body weight lean on Iruka, and once he knew Iruka knew what he was doing, put more intensity into the kiss. He felt a kind of warm feeling inside him, while he kissed Iruka. It was strange... and foreign. Something he had never felt before. He suddenly had a hungering feeling inside of him. He wanted more... not only more of Iruka... but more of this feeling he felt for Iruka. Before these feelings could make him do something he would later regret, he separated his lips from Iruka's. He opened his eyes, looking down at Iruka, who still seemed confused and caught up in the moment.

Kakashi let himself be pulled in again, giving Iruka one last sweet kiss on the lips, before pulling back. "Iruka... I think... I need some time to think over this." Kakashi said, as the Chuunin was just opening his eyes. Kakashi slowly unwrapped Iruka's wrists from the headboard, and then got off of him, not looking him in the eye. He did not want to see the disappointed look there.

Iruka was untying his own ankles by now, understanding Kakashi. Truthfully, he was more happy than sad. He thought he had no chance with Kakashi... but now there was a bit of hope. "I know... I understand. Let's make a deal. I'll go to the wedding in three days. If you go there as well... then we can get married and I will know that you like me the same way. If not... I will tell everyone I decided not to get married to you." he said, standing up, and looking to Kakashi. "I still have stuff in my apartment... so... I will be going home now." Iruka said, going over to the window, and putting a hand on it to open it and step out.

Kakashi walked over to Iruka now, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Iruka... wait..." he said, mask still down.

Iruka looked back to Kakashi, to see he was smiling. He looked confused, so Kakashi bent down again, captured his lips in one last kiss, and whispered "Thank you."

"You're welcome Kakashi." Iruka said, one tear rolling down his cheek... though whether it was from happiness or sadness no one would ever know.

Iruka left Kakashi then, with a roomful of junk and an empty house. Kakashi sat down on the bed, cradling his head in his hands.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Gasp! What will happen to their relationship! WHO KNOWS?!?!

I am proud of this little chapter I have here! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING IT!

I finally got to do the first kiss! I know it was not detailed... but it was short and sweet.

Anyways... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LIKE YOU ALREADY HAVE!


	8. Still in denial? MY GOD!

A... amazing! I have already beat my other stories in hits, reviews, favorites, and alerts! The only thing I need to do is get another c2 on fanfiction to add my story to their archive... and I will have outdone myself! TT o TT

I want to thank my friends, and the academy!

And of course, I must thank all the people that have been reading and reviewing! THANK YOU ALL! When I came out with the last chapter at first... I was not flooded with reviews like I normally am. 0 o 0

Maybe that was because of the 100th review promise I made... and no one wanted to be numbers 90-99?

Anyways, ONTO THE FUN!

The Disclaiming time!

Iruka: Chippy sensei does not own the show. -sniff- She only own the fanfic... -sniff-

Author: What's wrong Iruka sensei?

Iruka: Kakashi is going to leave me at the alter! My life is ruined! -sob-

Author: GET A HOLD OF YOUSELF MAN!

Onto the story before Iruka sensei cries over all the papers!

* * *

Imagine yourself in a happy little room... inside a happy little house, a clean little apartment about after you were told you have to make the biggest decision of your life within a 3-day span period. Now add 3 days worth of filth, enough junk food and containers lying around to rival Naruto's room if he spent it inside for a week, and one depressed and confused Jounin sitting on a couch. 

Kakashi had been thinking this descion over for the three days... and so far it just did not seem like enough. There were so many things he knew could go wrong in the relationship... he had been trying to weigh out the pros and cons of the situation, but it seemed that all the reasons why he should be with Iruka was selfish. Iruka would and could gain nothing from being with Kakashi... and Kakashi gained so much by being with Iruka. When he tried to think about it, he would just dig his confusion into a deeper hole.

Arimaru had decided to try to put his little input of help to the man, and was currently seated at his feet, two paws on Kakashi's, snuggling to the man. He had stayed there with him while he sat and ate junk, leaving once in a while to head outside and get food.

Kakashi picked up the remote control to the Television set again, since the tape in it had finished rewinding, and he pushed the 'Play' button on it. It was the video that he had taken of Iruka dancing and singing in the kitchen. He looked sadly at the screen as Iruka hummed along with the music, twirling around in his blue apron, and Kakashi paused it when there was a close-up on his smile.

That sweet... beautiful smile. He stared at that image for a while, eating another spoonful of ice cream he had sitting next to him on the couch. In his free hand, was a picture.

Kakashi looked down to the picture in his hands now, feeling another warm feeling rush over him. It was him in the bunny costume, and Iruka lying next to him, Arm extended up and out of the frame, showing he was holding the camera, sticking his tongue out and doing a peace sign, to show his victory. Kakashi had found this one while digging through Iruka's stuff.

_'I could never do anything as bad as marrying him... maybe I should just not g-'_

Before he could finish that incredibly depressing thought, suddenly there was a cloud of smoke next to him. But it was not like a transportation cloud... it was much smaller and more of a green color. As this cloud cleared away, a tiny coughing sound came from the cloud, and a shrill little voice came from it.

"Mother Fucker! I told him to clean out the cloud filter!" is what that small voice said, and soon, standing on the arm of the chair, was a very tiny green person. This tiny person had shortish hair, tied in two low pigtails, and glasses. The hair on it was a darker shade of green, and surprisingly enough, the tiny person had dark green wings, a green wand with a star on the end (that when looked at closer said 'Viva la Yaoi!' on it), and a green t-shirt with a black and white stripped shirt under it. The thing also wore Dark green pants, with a lot of pockets on it, and surprisingly, a ninja headband with the leaf symbol around her neck.

Kakashi opened his mouth, not thinking to cover his face out of shock, but then closed it again. He didn't know what to do... was he going insane? The tiny green fairy looked up at him, and groaned out loud.

"Would ya just look at yourself man? How can you live in these conditions! For the love of god! I mean is it really necessary to lounge around in your own filth to make such a simple descion!" the fairy said, Flying up and hitting Kakashi on the head with the wand. Kakashi flinched slightly, but it didn't exactly hurt. Though his head was starting to feel a bit better now. The Fairy returned to the arm of the sofa now, looking around the place.

"If... you don't mind me asking..." Kakashi said, getting up the wits to ask the tiny person who she was and why she was here.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to introduce myself." the tiny fairy said, clearing her throat. "I am your fairy godmother. You were supposed to get one of the big ones with blue cloaks like in Cinderella... but since your life is so cracked up and I had not gotten a job in forever, they stuck you with me."

_'Hmm... makes sense. Cracked up life, cracked up fairy in my head to help me make descions.'_ Kakashi thought, nodding, so the fairy could go on.

"I am here right now to beat some sense into you about this 'Horrible descion' that you can't seem to get over. I was supposed to be here on the first day... but then one of the other Fairy godmothers got caught by a dragon-"

"And you needed to go out of your way to defend it." Kakashi finished for her, knowing where she was going.

"Damn. No wonder I am your godmother. Anyways... why was... I... Oh yeah!" the fairy said, getting back on track. "This guy you can't seem to make your mind up about. Iruka." she said, looking at the TV, and looking at him for a good second.

"Well, I am here to help ya make up your mind about that little bugger. Okay... here is the deal. You are going to give me all the reasons why not to marry him and fuck his brains out every single waking moment, and I will give you a reason. And just for the record, that was a reason." the fairy said, talking about the fucking part.

Kakashi thought for a moment, and starting listing off the cons.

"What if I die on a mission and leave him?" he asked, looking to her.

"Oh please. No ninja can get married to anyone around here without someone dieing on them! You think Iruka has not thought about this? Of course he has, and he chose you anyways! Use your head! If he chooses you, it means that he would be happier with you dieing and being his rather than you dieing and not being his." the fairy said, grinning with her sense of logic.

But Kakashi still had some more.

"I will have to leave in the middle of the night without telling him..."

"He is a friggin ninja! If you leave in the middle of the night, he is going to know why you left. And even if you can't leave a note, he will know. You are not the kind of guy to fuck someone and then just leave and never return. Especially that piece of man-meat." the fairy said, matching his con with a reason again. But Kakashi was still not done.

"I am a horrible spouse."

"He loves you anyways. He chose you, not the other way around."

"... He deserves better"

"He wants _you_. Doesn't he deserve what he wants?"

"I have never been in a relationship like this..."

"So now is a good time to start! Who says it is too late for you to love!"

"I might hurt him..."

"You would never hurt him intentionally. Ever notice how all of your pranks only embarrasses him or make him uncomfortable? Admit it. Anyone who hurt him would have to answer to you, and you would never want to see that sad Chuunin face of his crying. Ever."

Damn this little fairy was good.

"I'm not gay."

_SLAP_

The little Fairy had flown over now, and slapped him right across the face.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Straight my tin little green ass! You pin the man down every chance you get, nibbled his ear, almost got nosebleed when you got a panty shot of him, care for him and don't want him to get hurt, KISSED THE MAN, made him wear a maid outfit and thought he looked much sexier than any women you ever met, stare at his ass every fucking time he bends over to get something, smeared the antidote for the teeth dye on your lips and got turned on when you thought he was actually going to kiss you for it, watched him in the showe-"

"It was an accident! I dropped the camera in the bathroom and I accidentally recorded it!"

", Almost got nosebleed again when Naruto mentioned you eating the man, liked seeing him sweaty and needy and sticking to those bed sheets and looking ever so fuckable, licked his cheek and had no problem with it, enjoyed giving the man a boner and actually was more interested than freaked out about it ... GOD DAMMIT MAN THIS IS THE WORST CASE OF DENIAL I HAVE SEEN SINCE I TRIED CONVINCING TSUNADE THAT SHE HAD A GAMBLING PROBLEM!!!" the little fairy continued, hitting him over the head with the wand after every reason why he was not straight.

"You are staring at his picture on a television screen and holding that picture of him to yourself as if letting go of it would make it erupt into flames and you would never see the man again! Are you really ready to give up all of that just because you think actually getting together with him would cause him problems?!" the little thing added, crossing her arms again and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I have been fucking watching over you for the past 3 weeks! All the fairies back at headquarters are ready to kill you unless you fucking drive it into your sad little skull that you love the man! Even before you moved in with him you have been head over heels and didn't even realize it! I am going to give you three seconds to actually come out of the closet and go to that wedding or else I will personally break my foot off in your tight little stupid ass!" she put in again, continuing her rant.

Kakashi had been blocking out everything past the point she had been hitting him... thinking it over. Everything she said was true... could he really... love Iruka? He didn't know what love felt like... what if it wasn't?

Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes snapped open wide. He looked over across the room... at his bookshelf. He had left his Icha Icha Paradise over there... and had not touched it since the night he had been reading it while Iruka was passed out in drugged sleep on the bed, and even then he had not been able to focus on it. Come to think of it, every time he picked up that book when Iruka was around, he couldn't focus on it. And when he was away on a trip and far from Iruka, reading it only made him think even more of Iruka.

Kakashi sat up straight on the couch, ice cream and other various junk foods forgotten.

"I... I think I love Iruka!" he said out loud, looking like he had just discovered the secret to the universe.

"Doesn't take a fucking genius to figure that one out, Sherlock Holmes" the little and pissed fairy said, though she looked slightly relived the man finally was accepting this. "Now... as much as I would love to stay and talk about your realization..." she said, looking down to her wrist, at a watch on there."I think the wedding is going to start in 5 minutes."

Kakashi looked in horror to the little lady sitting on the couch, and his jaw dropped. 5 minutes?!?! He was not going to get there in 5 minutes! He looked like shit! How was he going to get ready in 5 minutes! Kakashi was about to spring off towards the bedroom to try to find a suit, take a 3 second shower, shave, and get ready in 30 seconds... but the fairy flew in front of him.

"Relax... I can take care of it. Now stand super still..." she said, waiting for Kakashi to calm down, before stepping back a bit.

"Now... how the hell did that one go again? Picnicy... Boobidy... fuck. Wait a minute I am getting it... Bibbidy ... Bobidy... Boo!" she said, and waved her wand at Kakashi. A sulfuric smell filled the air as a cloud erupted, and then stopped filling the room. By the time that the smoke cleared... Kakashi was standing in the middle of the room in a blue ball gown, with glass slippers that were a bit to snug on him, and was holding a pumpkin.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, looking down at the getup.

"You're joking me... right?"

"Oops. That was the wrong one. Shit... why do I always use that one?" said the little green fairy, now rolling up her sleeves, spitting into her hands, and getting a better grip on the wand.

"Okay... let's try this again." the fairy said, holding it like a bat now, and in a batter's stance, like Kakashi was going to throw her a curve ball. Right when she was about to try the words again, suddenly a gnat flew at her and hit into her side. With a very loud "FUCK!" she waved the wand, and some magic came out and hit Kakashi. Another sulfuric gas cloud came out when it hit him, and soon the green smoke cleared away, and Kakashi was in a white tuxedo, with a black shirt underneath, complete with red carnation in the pocket and with a white mask, all clean shaved and washed, no more bags under his eyes and with his hair sleek and shiny.

"Well Whadya know... fucking really is the answer to all problems..." the fairy said, looking over her handiwork.

Kakashi let himself grin broadly, and bowed slightly to the fairy, saying "Thank you very much miss."

"Oh please... call me Chippy."

((Author's note: -evil smirk- Guess who ladies and gents?))

Kakashi nodded, and bowed one last time, before flying out the window.

Chippy sighed in happiness as she watched the man go, and then looked around the room in disgust. "I might be a fairy godmother... but no way in hell am I cleaning up this shit!" she said, just as Arimaru was coming in through the window, after going on an ant expedition. Chippy smirked, flying over, and hitting him with some magic. After the smoke cleared away from this one, Arimaru was standing... on new human legs. He looked around confused, scratching his new brown hair and eyeing his brown pants and shirt.

"Look kid, this is a pig stye. You are human until midnight. If this gets cleaned up... I will get you an entire jar of ants."

Arimaru nodded, before excitingly starting to clean up the filth. Chippy cackled evilly to herself for a moment, before flying out the window. She had a wedding to catch.

* * *

Kakashi had been through a very hard time. Everything seemed out to be against him at the moment. As he had tried to run through the streets, a wagon splashed muddy water in the air and he had almost gotten his suit dirty. He tried the roofs then, but birds like to gather there and saw the white thing whizzing by to be a target, and multiple rookie ninja where training today to be lookout guards, and thought he was an enemy ninja, so he was stopped over 12 times where he had to prove he was the real Kakashi and why he was in a suit. 

_'Why did she have to give me a white suit?'_ Kakashi thought to himself, not questioning yet how he was even able to be magically transformed or why he was seeing little green fairies suddenly. Sanity came later... he needed to get to the top of the Hokage monument soon, because being too late might...

No. He was not going to think about it. That was not an option.

**_Meanwhile..._**

_'Everyone is here... and have been waiting for 30 minutes... maybe Kakashi is not going to show? I should just tell everyone to go home.'_ Iruka thought, as he glanced at his watch for the 60th time in half and hour. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a light blue shirt underneath the jacket, hair neatly tied back in its usual ponytail, and looking quite worried. Everyone expected him to be late... but it was already 30 minutes. People were starting to fidget.

Iruka let out a sigh, and stepped up, clearing his throat loudly... keeping his sadness and regret in until he got home. "Excuse me? I need your attention for a bit. Umm... as you noticed, Kakashi is not here yet. The truth is... The truth is... Kakashi and I are n-"

Before Iruka could finish this sentence though, he was attacked from the right. A white flash of color knocked Iruka over, and conveniently hidden by a giant bouquet of roses, Kakashi pulled down his mask, arms wrapped around the dazed and confused Chuunin. He put his lips right over Iruka's kissing him deeply behind the safety of the large flowers... though everyone seemed to know it was Kakashi. Kakashi felt happiness wash over him as he laid on top of Iruka, kissing the living daylights out of the poor and confused man. After Kakashi was happy enough with the kiss, he pulled back, pulling his mask up again, and sat up, looming over him.

"Iruka! I love you! I love you and want to be with you! I finally figured it out!" he said, ecstatically, while Iruka regained his wit.

"Ahhh... Kakashi? As much as I love this... sudden realization... can we get on with the wedding?" Iruka asked, looking through the flowers, at the dazed and confused audience. Kakashi got off of Iruka, standing up once more, and standing in front of Everyone at the alter.

"Sorry I'm late... I ran into a green fairy and she accidentally got my order wrong for my outfit and stuck me in a dress..."

"LAIR!" shouted two familiar voices, as Sakura and Naruto stood up in the first row, pointing to their sensei while yelling. Iruka was just walking out from behind the flowers; straighten out his hair once more.

Tsunade cleared her throat, as she stood on the alter (Because as course as Hokage, she was the justice of the peace and would marry Kakashi to Iruka), and said "All right... we get it. The brat is late. Let's just get started."

* * *

Chapter 8 done! n w n 

Finally! Kakashi gets some sense beaten into him!

Don't think this is the end yet... I still need a incredibly raunchy chapter! Next chapter is the wedding and reception party, than after that... the honeymoon night. -insert perverted smile here-

So until next time... KEEP READING AND REVIEwING!

And congrats to Kirallie for the 100th review! And the special prize!

It will not be a bonus chapter to the story, but a differnet one alltoghether. Though... I feel bad for all my reviewers... so I have one more contest, in which the prize is a bonus chapter!

That is correct! You get a bonus chapter dedicated to you, and get to chose the theme of it ((it will tie in with the story slightly of course))

All you need to do... is send me something having to do with a wedding and Iruka and Kakashi! Fan art (must be original work, that means no stealing from others!), or a short one shot story, or even Gaia avatars from tektek with wedding gear! ((if you don't go on Gaia, you won't get this))

And as promised, the winner gets a bonus chapter! XP Have fun! And remember... ANYTHING GOES! ((No limits on this... if you can send it over the computor, I will look at it. Please keep it PG13 though... no showing any ... manparts. Suggesting sex is okay though! . w .))


	9. I know pronounce you man and ninja

Chapter 9!!!!

... Almost at the end. TT n TT

I dun wanna end this! Waaaahhhh! But all stories must draw to a end one day. I think it would not be justice to Kakashi and Iruka to not finish this story and mark it off as compleate.

Anyways... I am so happy! So many reviewers and such! You all love me!!! And I love you twice as back and such!

Anyways... Let's head onto disclaiming time!

Iruka: Chippy sensei does not own the show, but owns the fanfiction. And thank god she didn't put me in a dress.

Author: It was debated... but than I decided to not to put you in one. I thought you would rip it off and burn it before you dared wear it in public. 0 o 0

And now onto the story!

* * *

Oh... this plan was perfect... it was fool proof. And the best part was... according to Naruto, though anyone could figure it out, Naruto had come up with it all by himself. While getting ready for the wedding with his team, he had thought of the masterful plan. It had not worked out before... but this time was different. Kakashi getting married was the perfect way to be able to see under his mask.

Naruto had it all figured out. Kakashi had to take his mask off sometime. Either during the wedding, or reception. There was the matter of kissing Iruka when the wedding was drawing to a close, and then when there was cake at the reception! They just had to wait it out and see when it would happen. Naruto was sitting in between Sakura and Sasuke at the moment ((which was surprising... because usually Sakura insisted on being next to Sasuke)), and the mask was put in the back of his mind, as he watched in pride as his father figure stood on stage, about to get married.

Tsunade looked to the two, happily standing together, and smiled.

"Aaahhh... I see you two brats finally realized it eh? Good. I was prepared to go to forced measures and stick you both in a room until you figured it out" she said with a wink, which in turn got an eyebrow raise from both of them.

_'She... had known all along?'_

"Dearly beloved!" Tsunade started, raising her voice to start the ceremony, not waiting for the wedding march music to start before saying those words... since the hired organ player fell asleep by now, since the woman was even older than Tsunade and was late for her nap.

"We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends, with me the Hokage as our witness, to celebrate the marriage of Umino, Iruka and Hatake, Kakashi. Every marriage is unique and special. But all marriages thrive on love and understanding and not killing one another with our ninja abilities or random acts of rage and violence. When we marry, we freely give everything we have, and in the end we get much more in return, unless our partner gives up something that we like and want to keep it... since giving each other everything would leave both of us with nothing... never mind you'll find out for yourself. That quite simply, is the true definition of love." she started off, reading from a card at first, but then starting to add in phrases of her own that were not written on the card and what Shizune told her to say.

Tsunade was looking through the cards now, and rolled her eyes. "Okay... way to many words. Let's just get to the vows, 'kay? Now let's see... who goes first... Hatake!" she said, turning to him with the card. "Say the vows and look to Iruka."

Kakashi stood and faced Iruka, taking his hands in his own, gently smiling.

"I Kakashi take you Iruka to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you, honor you, and to cherish you; in sickness and in health; for better or for worse; for as long as we both shall live. And I promise not to read porn out loud around you unless you ask for it, and promise to not man handle you in public... unless you are looking extremely sexy and I can't help myself." he said, moving his thumb over Iruka's knuckles, and after he was done, kept his eyes on Iruka while Tsunade talked.

"And now you, Iruka." she said, hands on her hips, flipping through the book she had to see what to say next.

"And I Iruka take you Kakashi to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you, to honor you, and to cherish you; in sickness and in health; for better or for worse; for as long as we both shall live. I also promise to not nag you too much about what you may do, no longer pull extremely elaborate pranks on you, and warn you when I am tired after work before I snap and start chasing you down with a knife." Iruka said, squeezing Kakashi's hands a bit now, looking close eye contact with him.

Tsunade nodded, and said, "All right... looks like you two are pretty set on this. Now... Iruka please hold Kakashi's hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you."

Iruka did as Tsunade told him, looking down at Kakashi's hands now, before looking back up at Kakashi.

Tsunade cleared her throat, and started the monologue. "These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that you hold on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams, and as you kill enemy ninja and teach pre-genin and genin. These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach; until he too, feels his child stir within you-... wait a minute... I forgot to white that part out. Never mind, just forget I said that... unless there is something you're not telling us Iruka. Anyways... These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family these are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you. These are the hands that will take off your clothing as you get ready for a rowdy night of passionate love making and grope you in various sensual wa-"

"TSUNADE SAMA! THAT WAS NOT WRITTEN ON THE CARD!" shouted Shizune from the crowd, looking like a tomato from where Tsunade was standing.

"And... okay never mind. Now then... Kakashi please hold Iruka's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you." Tsunade continued, though she was smirking because she made Shizune mad at her. Kakashi did as he was told, and looked down in the tender tan hands in his own, gazing to Iruka's eyes for a moment, before looking back down.

"These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that you hold on your wedding day, as he pledges his love and commitment to you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go... if you adopt that if. If not that they are just hands that will take care of academy students. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time he tells you that together you have created a new lif-... sorry... that was supposed to be whited out too. Forget I said that... These are the hands that will give you support as he encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized." Tsunade finished, reading from the book in front of her, filled with various cards and passages to read for the ceremony. Iruka and Kakashi were back to just holding hands again, and both looked to Tsunade.

"Spirit of the past hokages... we thank you for bringing Kakashi and Iruka together. We ask you to bless their hands. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Kakashi and Iruka see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide. We ask this in your names." she finished, shutting the book now, and tossing it to the side.

"Okay... we need the rings up here now..." she said, looking around for where they were. It was quiet for a moment, before there was a large yelp from the crowd, and everyone turned to see Naruto holding his side and saying "Sakura... what was that for?!"

Sakura let out a sigh, and whispered something to him. His face lit up, and he stood up, reaching in his pocket and running up to the alter, holding out to rings to Tsunade. She took them, and let him sit back down, and then gave on ring to Kakashi, and one to Iruka. Kakashi took the one with the small Henohenomoheji sign on it, and lifted Iruka's hand, slowly sliding it on his ring finger.

((Author's note: The henohenomoheji is the sign on the back of all the uniforms the ninja-dogs have))

Iruka, likewise, took the ring with the small dolphin on it, and lifted Kakashi's hand, sliding it on as well. Tsunade smiled, before looking to the audience.

"You will all share in this marriage in your own special way. The love and support that you've shown Iruka and Kakashi in the past will be indispensable to them in the future. They are truly blessed to have you here today, to share in this blessed event. Kakashi, Iruka, you have pledged your love in the eyes of the past hokages and before this gathering and made it clear that you wish to spend the rest of your lives married to one another. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the Village hidden in the Leaf, I now pronounce you Husband and W-... Husband. You may kiss the bride." Tsunade finished.

Kakashi pulled Iruka in close, turning his back to the audience now, before pulling down his mask and dipping Iruka back, hands around his waist now, and placed his lips on Iruka's. One of Iruka's legs wrapped itself around Kakashi's, and he put his arms around his neck. The stage made it so that at the current angle they were at, no one could see Kakashi's face. Caught in the moment of passion, they lost track of time. Iruka had parted his lips by now, tongue snaking out and licking at Kakashi's bottom lip. This made Kakashi eagerly open his own mouth, capturing Iruka's tongue in his own, grip tightening around his waist.

Everyone in the audience stared in shock at the two eating each other's faces on stage, for a good five minutes. Tsunade was timing it by now, looking to the watch on her wrist, which had a timer on it. Once she got to five minutes and 22 seconds the two finally parted, Kakashi pulling his mask back up, both of them just a bit our of breath. Before Kakashi could go back for seconds, Tsunade pulled them apart by the back of their tuxedo's, and shoved them off the alter to walk down the isle together. Kakashi and Iruka held hands again, smiling at one another, before walking down said isle, towards a car waiting for them, to go to their reception.

* * *

"I thought you said we would be able to see his face!" Sakura said, complaining as she crossed her arms, waiting outside the giant room the reception was being held at, letting out a sigh. Both of their senseis were late... which was nothing new to them.

"We will! Just wait a minute!" Naruto said, thinking it over. "There is that part the bride and groom need to feed each other the cake..." he added in, as a limo pulled up, which was Kakashi and Iruka's. Naruto smiled as it pulled up in front of them, dropping the subject. The door opened, and Iruka stepped out, and was immediately hugged by Naruto.

"Iruka sensei!!!!" Naruto cried out, hugging the man. "You finally are here! The reception already started!!!" he said, taking Iruka by the hand and starting to pull him off towards the building, Kakashi tagging along behind after instructing the driver where to park the limo, and invite him inside to the party. Once they got in, Tsunade as in the middle of some speech, and they snuck up to where they all were sitting, on a raised area. Before they could safely sit down though, Tsunade spotted them, and called out to them.

"Oi! Brats! Where have you been? You are late!" she yelled, hands on her waist... but smiling.

"Well... you see... On the ride here a cute dolphin fell on my lap and had a heart attack so I had to tell the driver to take the long way to get here while I gave him mouth to mouth CPR..." Kakashi said. Iruka turned red, and slapped him on the arm, though more playfully than out of anger. Tsunade smirked, and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anyways... we were just about to do the throwing of the flowers." Tsunade said, walking over to them, taking both by the shoulder, and then leading them off to the middle of the empty dance floor, where a chair was, with a bouquet of flowers, and a guarder. Tsunade positioned Kakashi next to the chair, and sat Iruka down in the chair, handing him some circular frilly thing. Iruka looked at it for a moment, very confused.

"What do I..." he started to ask, and Tsunade laughed, cutting in before he could answer. Kakashi seemed to know what it was, since he was grinning now as well.

"You put it around your foot, and up to your thigh." she said, demonstrating in the air by pointing to her ankle, then pretending to pull something up to her thigh. "It is a tradition. The bride wears the guarder, the groom takes it off, and then the groom throws the guarder, and whoever catches the guarder puts it on whoever catches the bouquet." she added in, just as Iruka got the thing up to his thigh. He looked up at her in horror, about to say something, but Kakashi was already kneeling before him.

"Don't worry Iruka... it will be fun!" he said, with a smile. "Now just sit back and relax." he said. Iruka nodded, and gripped his hands to the side of the chair, feeling everyone's eyes on them. Iruka kept his eyes on His jacket, trying to hide his blush, until he heard a couple of people doing cat calls, and various 'Ow-Owww!''s and other forms of encouragement. Before he could look to Kakashi to figure out why they were doing this, he felt Kakashi's chin on his inner thigh. His face flamed up, and he looked to Kakashi's head, which was right in his lap now. Kakashi was... pulling it off with his teeth?!

Iruka felt his stomach do a flip, and he stuttered out a syllable... before he suddenly decided this was no a bad thing at all. His face heated up a bit more, and he opened his legs slightly, so Kakashi had better access, which got a lot of encouragement from the audience. In the background, Sakura and Sasuke were holding Naruto down, so was practically trying to break through the table in rage to stop Kakashi from doing that to Iruka sensei.

Kakashi got the Guarder off after that moment, though stayed in his position, admiring the view for a moment before standing up. Everyone had gathered behind the chair now, and Kakashi turned around. He closed his eyes, and threw the guarder of his shoulder. Once Iruka had gotten up and out of his temporary daze, he stood up as well, taking up the bouquet. He turned around, back to the section of people gathered, and threw the flowers behind him.

When the guarder had been thrown, everyone had dived for it, and Asuma was the one who ended up getting it, though all he did was stand in one place and it fell into his hands. He looked to the bouquet, to see where it would land. He stepped out from the crowd, holding the guarder in his hands, looking to the woman's section. Eventually the one who caught the bouquet stepped forward, and a smile formed on his lips. Kurenai had caught it.

Once that was settled, Tsunade clapped along with everyone else, and people cleared the dance floor, and the only people left were Iruka and Kakashi.

"Normally... at the moment," started Tsunade, walking down to the floor, "I would ask Iruka's mother to come down and lead the first dance with him. Since both parents are deceased though... Naruto!" she said, snapping to the blonde haired boy. Sakura and Sasuke let him go, and he whizzed down to the dance floor, between Iruka and Kakashi. "You will have the first dance with Iruka, then pass him off to Kakashi." Tsunade said, as she and Kakashi stepped back. Naruto grinned widely, looking up to Iruka, and hugged him... though he was a bit short to be able to dance with him. Iruka leaned over, so Naruto could reach his shoulders, and they swayed back and forth to the slow song that was playing. Iruka could almost cry with happiness... dancing with Naruto at his wedding reception.

After a minute, Tsunade led Kakashi back in, and looked to Naruto, poking him on the shoulder. Naruto looked up at Tsunade, then over to Kakashi. He stared for a moment... then kept dancing with Iruka. No way in hell was he giving up his sensei to that pervert!

"Naruto... it is time for me to dance with Kakashi now..." Iruka said, looking to Naruto.

"No!" said Naruto, protectively hugging his sensei. Iruka let out a groan, standing up again, pulling Naruto up with him, and detaching himself from Naruto. Naruto fought against it at first, but he gave up as he was passed to Tsunade's arms, and as Kakashi put his arms around Iruka's waist. "Fine... you can dance with Iruka sensei... but no funny business!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

Kakashi leaned forward, and whispered something huskily into Iruka's ear. Iruka blushed, looking to Kakashi, who nodded in return.

"Ahh... Tsunade Sama? If you don't mind... we will just be going to our hotel now... for the honeymoon." he said, as Kakashi pressed up against him from behind, arms wrapped securely around him.

Tsunade looked around, and nodded with a smile. "Have fun you two. And remember... don't tire yourself out too much now." she said with a wink, putting Naruto down on the ground, who ran back over to Sakura and Sasuke. Iruka tried to bow, but Kakashi was keeping him up, so he settled for nodding and saying, "Thank you very much Tsunade."

They got out of the building as quickly as possible, to their limo, and headed off. Next stop... their honeymoon hotel suite.

* * *

Chapter 9! Boy did I have fun with this one! My dad is a justuce of the peace... meaning he gets people married, so that is how I knew what the vows were.

Sorry if the guarder thing is not acutally spelled that way... buti do not know how to spell it. - o -

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!

WARNING: This sotry will be bumped up to M after next chapter. ... LEMON ALERT!


	10. My Fairy tale ending

Sadly... all good stories must draw to a end... and so must this one. TT n TT

This is the last chapter! After this... there might be a bonus chapter... but it is officially ended!

I would sincearly like to thank all the people who have been reading and reviewing. You do not know how much it means to me. I have been trying to reply to all my reviews, but it has been so hard! There has been so many!

So many good memories... I will keep them forever, and I hope you got a good laugh out of it. If there is anything I wanted to do with this story, it is make people laugh. There is enough tears in the world... and that is why I have trouble writing angst. I would rather make someone laugh and feel light and happy rather than depressed.

So here we draw to a close. I would like to personally like all the reviewers who have been here since the begginging, reviewing every chapter, reading along and laughing with the rest of us. I love you all!

Don't worry though... I will get more stories, more great plots, and have more fun!

And now for the disclaimer!

Iruka: For the last time now... I will say this. Chippy sensei does not own the show. Owns the fic though...

Kakashi: So don't steal it! n o n

Iruka: ... Kakashi? What did I say about cutting me off?

Kakashi:... I'm sleeping on the couch if I do it?

Author: Before we doom the story to death for the last chapter... a warning!

WARNING: This is my lemon chapter. That means that it is going to have some mature stuff in it. If you cannot handle mature content, please skip down. I will have a very noticible mark that will say when it is safe.

* * *

_'Room 142... 143... 144... Ah, here we go.'_ thought Iruka, as he and Kakashi made their way down the hall. They were in the very nice looking hotel now, which had been booked for them by Tsunade. Iruka had tried to explain that it was not necessary, but she had insisted. Besides... apparently there was a chemical spill at Kakashi's house and Arimaru was mutated into a human and was picking up the place, which still reeked of 3 days of junk food lying around. Iruka did not mind anyways... a hotel would be nice. They had room service, and comfortable beds, which he didn't have to clean later. Iruka slid the key into the doorway, and turned the key in it, and then pushed the door open. Before he could step into the doorway, Kakashi grabbed Iruka around the waist, pulling him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked, keeping his hold on Iruka, playfully nudging the back of his head with his cheek.

"I am going inside our hotel room." Iruka stated, putting his hands over Kakashi's, and lifting the off his waist. "Unless you have an objection for me going inside the hotel room."

"I don't have an objection per say... but it is bad luck for the bride to step in the honeymoon room. Last time I checked..." Kakashi said, bending down slightly, and scooping Iruka up, bridal style, into his arms. "The groom has to carry the bride in."

Iruka rolled his eyes, but relaxed into Kakashi's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kakashi opened the door the rest of the way with his foot, walking into the room with Iruka in his arms, and then closed the door behind them with a foot once more.

_'Okay... let's see... bed... bed... bed...' _Kakashi thought, trying to scope out where the bed was. There was a small entrance room to the honey moon suite. He walked forward with Iruka, looking down the hall to the left. There was a kitchen and bathroom there. He looked to the right, and saw one door at the end of a short hall. He could not help but grin, while walking with Iruka towards this room. He set Iruka down in front of it, but then thought of something. Iruka might not want sex right away... they had just been through a lot.

"Okay... how about we get some drinks? I can find so- mph!" Kakashi started to saw, but was cut off as Iruka rolled his eyes, stepped towards Kakashi, backing him up into a wall, pulling down his mask and lunging on him, kissing him full on the mouth. Kakashi was slightly shocked; never thinking Iruka could be so...forward. It was incredibly sexy.

Iruka parted lips with Kakashi for a moment, before grabbing onto the front of his jacket.

"Listen... I have not been sexually active in a while. But I am no virgin... I know what I am doing. You don't need to worry about what I am comfortable with, okay?" Iruka said, before he let go of Kakashi. He stepped back now, with a fox like grin.

_'Damn... that's where Naruto got that grin from.' _thought Kakashi, though it looked sexy instead of pure evil on Iruka. When Naruto did it... it just looked evil.

"Now... that doesn't mean you are ready though. Really... I thought that being the pervert; you would be ready for this even before we walked in the room. How about this? Go can go and do whatever you want, and I will be in the bedroom. Come get me when you want me." Iruka said, winking at Kakashi before going through the door to the bedroom, and closing it behind him.

And it took Kakashi 2.815 seconds to regain his wits and follow.

Iruka had barely been able to sit on the bed and begin to unbutton his uncomfortable tux jacket before Kakashi lunged at him, knocking his over backwards. Iruka was a bit surprised by this, but did not do anything to stop in. Instead, as Kakashi loomed over him now on the bed, he grinned up at Kakashi, getting a good look at his face for the first time. Kakashi let Iruka have his moment for a short time, since he also was enjoying the view. Iruka... under him... on a bed.

Kakashi moved a hand to Iruka's hair, pulling out the hair tie that was in it, and tossing it behind him. There was going to be no need for that right now.

Iruka tugged on the front of Kakashi's shirt, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's and intertwining with him, making Kakashi collapse on him and Iruka put his lips on Kakashi's once more. Kakashi licked at Iruka's bottom lip once, before putting his tongue into Iruka's mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately. Iruka kissed Kakashi back, fingers tangling in his hair. Both of the men were quite enjoying this. While Kakashi kissed Iruka, Kakashi slid off his jacket, pushing it to the floor, and started the unbutton his shirt. Once he had gotten all of the buttons off, Kakashi pushed the shirt to the floor as well, and with one last deep moment, broke apart from Iruka, to admire his handiwork.

"Iruka..." Kakashi said, looking at the slightly flushed Chuunin, moving one had to his cheek.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, through half lidded eyes, putting his hand over Kakashi's. "You surprise me... this entire time you have not even once gone for my pants." he said, with a small smile.

"That's because I don't want that first... I want to explore every inch of you Iruka. Top to bottom... I want to be able to work my way down over every inch of your skin." Kakashi said, moving his hand slowly down Iruka's chin, then to his chest, and sliding his hand down till it reached the hem of Iruka's pants.

"When I say I want all of you... all of you doesn't count if I don't get to explore my territory." Kakashi finished, leaning down now, and kissing Iruka's jaw, before placing gentle kisses down till he got to his neck. Kakashi kissed down Iruka's neck, stopping when he heard Iruka make a small pleasured sound. He stayed on this spot on Iruka, biting down slightly, but not enough to hurt him. Iruka let his eyes close, enjoying the moment. While Kakashi was kissing his neck, he was able to wrestle off Kakashi's jacket. The material of his shirt was very thin, so Iruka could feel every curve of his body underneath it.

Kakashi lifted his head once more, capturing Iruka's lips in another kiss, since he had finished with the neck. Kakashi kissed Iruka on the lips for a moment, before he lifted himself up so he was on all fours, and moved his head down, trailing kisses over Iruka's chest. He got to them hem of Iruka's pants, and let his eyes drift upward, looking to Iruka's face from the position over his pants. He smirked up at Iruka, who by now had risen his knees slightly, and propped up, on his elbows.

Kakashi had both of his hands on Iruka's waist, so slid one down over his stomach, and then cupped the slightly bulge in Iruka's pants, getting a gasp in return from Iruka. Iruka let out a small muffled moan, as Kakashi grabbed a tiny bit harder. Kakashi felt Iruka harden beneath his hand, keeping his eyes on Iruka to watch his facial expression. Iruka looked down at Kakashi, giving him a needy look. Kakashi nodded in return, and with the hand on his groin, unbuttoned Iruka's pants, and zipped the zipper down. Kakashi slowly slid Iruka's pants down his legs then, taking his socks off with the pull, leaving Iruka in only his boxers. Kakashi sat up now, unbuttoning his own shirt.

Before he could slip it off, Iruka sat up, putting his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, giving him a 'let me handle it' look. Kakashi smiled and nodded, letting Iruka have his way. Iruka pushed the fabric off of Kakashi slowly, admiring his body as he slid the shirt along Kakashi's arms. After he had gotten Kakashi's shirt off, he slowly looked from Kakashi's stomach to his face, with a devilish grin on his face. Now... even though this was a sexy image indeed, Kakashi was a bit confused and worried. Before Kakashi could say anything, Iruka pushed Kakashi back on the bed and crawled on top of him, roughly pressing his lips on Kakashi.

Kakashi was taken aback for a moment, unresponsive... until Iruka ground his hips into Kakashi's. Now _that_ got his attention. Kakashi kissed Iruka back now, and used his incredible jounin strength to flip both of them over, so that he was on top once more.

Happy question time... what do you do when you have an incredibly sexy mostly naked Chuunin under you and are kissing the living daylights out of him kids? You do what Kakashi did.

Kakashi moved Iruka hands from Iruka's waist to his hips, and keeping his hands right up against the skin, slid his hands down, thus sliding 'said sexy Chuunin's boxers off. Kakashi got it down to his knees, and left the rest to Iruka. He then moved one hand up Iruka's inner thigh, and then took hold of Iruka's erection, which had been poking into his leg for quite some time and had just been asking to be grabbed.

Iruka let out a deep moan into Kakashi's mouth, letting him know he was very much enjoying this. Kakashi stroked Iruka now, one hand on his hips to keep them down, even if Iruka wanted to buck up into his hand. He teased Iruka by ghosting his hand over the tip, which in turn got Iruka's back to arch and a shiver, along with a shuddering moan. Kakashi decided to stop teasing the man, and wrapped his hand around Iruka, stroking upwards. Iruka let out a louder moan this time, eyes closed shut tightly, enjoying every minute of this.

Kakashi let go of Iruka, parting his mouth from Iruka's. Before Iruka could as what was wrong, Kakashi was reaching for the side drawer. Truthfully... Kakashi had been incredibly turned on by Iruka. Kakashi never felt like he needed sex more than a time like this. He had an extremely noticeable bulge in his pants, which Kakashi noticed since it practically felt like it was on fire from lack of attention and Iruka's moans. Kakashi finally found the bottle of lubricant, and Iruka seemed to catch his drift... because he had already started working on getting Kakashi's pants off.

Once Kakashi had his pants off, he looked to Iruka, holding the bottle of lubricant. Iruka smiled at him, lying back on the bed once more, and now spreading his legs out, lifting his head to look at Kakashi. Now... at the moment, had it been up to Kakashi's other head, Kakashi would just bang the man right on the spot, no lube or preparation. But, Kakashi did not want to hurt Iruka, so he would take this the slow and painful yet at the same time good way.

Kakashi had to control himself, while he put some lubricant on his fingers. He went over to Iruka, leaning over him and kissing him on the lips, before positioning his fingers in front of Iruka's entrance. He waited a second for Iruka to get comfortable, before pushing one finger into Iruka. Iruka seemed to be nervous, since his muscles tightened... but then he relaxed. Once he was relaxed, Kakashi pushed another finger into him, which Iruka seemed a bit more ready for this time.

It was a strange and foreign feeling, but Iruka made himself get used to it. It was only going to make it less painful later. It was his first time with a man though, so even that comforting thought did not make it any less uncomfortable. Iruka made himself relax though, and focus on Kakashi's lips on his own.

And finally, after scissoring his fingers, Kakashi believed Iruka to be ready. He put a generous amount of lubricant on his member, stopping the kiss more a moment to position himself. He looked down at Iruka, and in return got a nod. Kakashi nodded back, and now pushed his hips forward, slowly because it was only the beginning. Iruka let out a gasp, holding the bed covers. Kakashi moved his hips forward more, until he hit a spot in Iruka that make his moan out in ecstasy when he hit it. Kakashi memorized this place, before pulling his hips back, and thrusting forward again, a bit faster this time.

Iruka let out another loud and deep moan as it happened, wrapping his legs around the back of Kakashi's and arching his back. Kakashi continued this motion, going faster each time, also letting out a moan.

Iruka could not hold it in anymore, so he finally came, the sticky substance splashing over his and Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi was not far behind, though he pulled out before it happened, to save Iruka the uncomfortable feeling of having it in him. Both men were sweating and hot, Kakashi collapsing on Iruka. He stayed there on top of Iruka, while he caught his breath.

"Not... not bad Kakashi." Iruka said, also quite limp as well.

Kakashi smirked, lifting his head up, and placing a sweet kiss on Iruka's lips. When he pulled back, Iruka had a very soft look in his eyes. Kakashi was confused from where this came from, but found it quite contagious.

"Kakashi... I love you." he said, reaching over to Kakashi's hand, and twining their fingers together.

No three words before had made Kakashi's heart feel so light, and so pure.

"I love you too." Kakashi said, placing a sweet kiss on Iruka's forehead.

_'And I promise... I'll love you forever.'_

* * *

Up in the ceiling, behind the air vent... where no sound could reach the two men sleeping in the hotel bed were two people. Not just two people though... they technically were not of the same species... but they did look like people. One of the tiny little people was sitting on their knees, right up against the screen, looking to where the two men lay. She stared for a long moment, before looking back to the other one behind her.

"See? I told you we would get them together! And you didn't fucking believe me!" said the tiny green person, standing up now, and putting her hands on her hips.

The other one was blue in color, with shorter hair not tied up in anything, about chin length. She had dark blue wings, and a light blue long sleeved shirt, that matched her skin tone, along with blue jeans, and also a ninja headband tied around her neck.

"What do you mean? I agreed with you that we should try to get them together!" the other fairy said, jumping a little bit with each word.

"Well... fuck you! I still came up with the idea! Just because you are Iruka's personal fairy doesn't mean you need to be such a smart ass. Did you get the tape!?" Chippy said, strolling over now, and picking up the camera the blue one had been holding.

"A-hyup. I gotsed it all!" the fairy said... looking a bit spacey and dazed.

"SAM! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THE CAP IS STILL ON! YOU ONLY GOT THE SOUND!" Chippy said, looking at the camera, and letting out a groan of dismay.

"Oh... I did?" Sam said, picking up the camera and looking at it. "Drn. I knowed the little monkey in my head was telling me something was wrong... but then we got distracted."

"Sam... For the last time if you use incorrect grammar like this in front of me again, I will lunge upon you like a ravenous military squirrel and tear you limb from limb with my own bare hands." Chippy said, letting out a sad sigh, but then got an idea.

"Oh darn... this just means that we need to keep an eye on them longer now, doesn't it? Maybe watch them have sex a couple more times? We do still need to conduct that research on how many octaves Kakashi yells in bed." Chippy said, with a giant smirk.

"Sex good!" Sam said, looking zoned out again.

Chippy nodded, evil looking smirk on her face.

"Common... let's go now. They do kind of deserve some time alone... we owe it to them." Chippy said, but not before going back to look at them one last time.

'That's my boy. You finally found that special someone.' she thought, goofy smile spreading over her face.

"Okay... let's go. They don't need us anymore." Chippy finished, flying deeper into the ventilation system, her friend Sam tagging along behind.

* * *

END!!! TT w TT 

T-t-t-t-t-that's all folks!

I wanna give one last THANK YOU to all my reviewers... really you guys... I APPRECIATE IT!!!

I know that it is sad... but I cannot continue this story. It is the end. You know how I was talking about a contest? Rules have changed. If anyone out there can pitch a good idea to be for a bonus chapter, than I will accept it and write up one bonus chapter. Send it to mah email, or in a review if you like.

((though I always love fanart!))

Well... I guess this is goodbye! TT n TT See you in the next fic!


End file.
